Siblings' Revenge
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: Taniya and her younger sister arrive at duel Academy, and Bastion has to deal with both of them as he falls in love with one of them and they plan revenge. ANd what about Bastion's family? Can Taniya's sister help him get revenge on his family
1. Return of the Amazoness

Chapter 1

Bastion was yet again busy writing an ample amount of formulas on his white wall which where marked with lead mathematics. He was trying to figure out how to make his deck flawless, and far better than anyone else's. Bastion looked perplexed at some of the figures. _That simply can not be correct_ thought the young Ra student _I don't have a monster with those attack points, and substituting it, could be potentially dangerous._ Bastion heaved a sigh, this often happened to him. It was the same problem that he couldn't seem to find a solution to. Sometimes he wondered if there was any possible way to perfect this deck. He never knew perfection, but as far as he was concerned, he was certain to achieve it or at least find it.

"Will I ever find sweet perfection?" Bastion asked himself out loud. He could only wonder and guess. He looked out the large glass window. It was the perfect view of the forest nearby. He saw two girls fighting. One was pale and skinny with long hair and the other tan and muscular, seemingly bulky. _She looks so much like Taniya_ thought Bastion, as he pulled on his Ra yellow jacket over his green shirt.

Bastion stormed out of the Ra dormitory not looking back even for a moment. It had to be her. Bastion rushed past some late not couples and students that did anything for trouble or some drugs. He wondered how people at this school could care so less about their health and forgot why they were here, and that was to duel and sharpen their dueling abilities.

His eyes widened as he did see Taniya and the pale girl with the same color hair and eyes as Taniya in a fight. Bastion wondered what they were doing here. _Who is the one fighting Taniya?_ Bastion pondered _what is she doing here? This is completely random._ He shrugged; he had to ask what was going on here.

"Um… I apologize for interrupting…" said Bastion, and suddenly the two girls stopped their violence and stared at him. He coughed and continued, "I was just wondering what you two were fighting about." Taniya pushed away the other younger female.

"She attacked me," she said with a fake whimper, "She was angry because I called her weak. She's so frightening." Taniya remembered those few days when Bastion loved her, and she knew she could take advantage of the man's hormones, but she was in for a rude awakening.

"But you're an amazonness," said Bastion with confusion in his voice, "You have quite an amount of muscle. Shouldn't you be able to take her down?" He said the last sentence as he pointed to the pale child with hate growing in her blue eyes.

"She's also a fucking liar," the girl said angrily, "She's my sister, and always calls me weak, but she pushed me and hit me, so it's in my nature to fight back." Her voice almost cracked. Bastion got a good look at her, she was gorgeous with the same color hair and eyes as her sister, but she was different. She was thin and shorter, her eyes were full of pain and her hair was a tad longer than shoulder length and loose. "I wouldn't blame her if you didn't fucking believe me," she continued, "I know everything about what happened between you two." 

Bastion's eyes widened in amazement, the girl was so angry and in emotional distress, and yet she didn't scream at him for his past infatuation on Taniya. This girl was broken, and Bastion knew it.

"What makes you think he'd believe you?" Taniya taunted, "You're so young and don't know the ways of life yet." Bastion thought _she seemed so sweet when I met her. I didn't know anything about her sister. _Then a particular question hit him. The younger sibling looked nothing like any amazonness that he had ever encountered, but he could tell the two siblings were related, but why was the younger so skinny and pale unlike the tan Taniya's bulk? The pale girl interrupted his train of thought with her voice.

"I never said he would believe me, and I doubt he will. Taniya, I am unlike you though. I don't have to seduce men to pretend to save my clan. We are changing our ways and going to civilization, and you're so caught up in tradition that you can't accept it. That would be why momma didn't kill me when I was younger and sickly," the girl screamed. Bastion figured out part of the mystery, but there simply had to be more to this story. Somehow, this girl seemed to be all he wanted to figure out, and she wasn't even a tad mysterious.

"That would have explained her behavior when it was my first year, and she was a shadow rider," Bastion said. Taniya frowned and wondered how a guy who thought he loved her is on her younger sister's side. She could only guess.

"Well you should ignore, Megara," Taniya grumbled angrily. Megara's eyes gleamed with anger.

"It's Meg, just Meg," Meg said cruelly. Bastion prayed that both of them would not e staying here, sure he had a past with Taniya, and sure Meg was gorgeous and a curious creature to study, but the arguing was constant.

"Nice to meet you, Meg," said Bastion politely, "I am Bastion Misawa. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." 

**Mew Kazurinu: Now things are going to get interesting. I have been planning this one for a long time so I hope you like it very much. Wait for updates. Thank you**


	2. It's just Meg

Chapter 2

Bastion watched as Taniya stormed away from the arguing, realizing that she had lost this battle. Bastion wondered what the extreme amazonness had planned in store for them. Losing was most definitely not a strong point for her, but that was the same way for Bastion. He looked over at the petite girl, the one named Megara. That was a name, he had to remember. Pain overwhelmed him as he just looked at her, but she didn't even glance towards him. He shook his head; there was no way in hell he would ever get romantically involved with her. He still could only guess what the elder sister was going to do now.

Megara's voice interrupted his ponderings as she said, "If you want to follow her, go ahead. You two could start from where you left off." Bastion looked appalled and even disgusted. Yes, he used to like Taniya, but now that had all faded.

"Megara," said Bastion. The girl looked angry like she could become violent maybe even deadly if she so chooses, but she simply turned her head away. 

"It's Meg, just Meg," she said calmly. The strong-jawed boy nodded in understanding. _I almost fear her_ thought Bastion _but I more or less want to get inside her head._ He didn't know why he was so intrigued by this Meg girl.

"I'm sorry," said Bastion apologetically. He knew she had said that to Taniya, but he never figured that she actually wanted to be called Meg. _Must I overlook the obvious?_ Bastion asked to his brain, which hopefully, would project some answers sooner than later.

"It's fine," she replied quickly. Why did this boy want to talk to her? She took a good look at him he was tall, broad shouldered, black slicked back hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. _No wonder Taniya had it in for him_ she said to herself. She couldn't blame her sister, but an idea struck her. It was one she had to keep hidden until due time, but it would crush her older sibling.

"I do believe you are lying to me," Bastion replied coyly. He looked at her anger filled eyes and fake smile. There was no doubt that she was indeed lying about his accident with her name.

"Maybe," she scoffed, "but that would be in the past, Mr. Misawa." He tried not to laugh. How many people put that title in front of his last name? In his opinion, he found it humorous.

"A lot of things are in the past," replied Bastion calmly, "such as my past infatuation with Taniya. I admit that, but you are the one holding on to the past. I moved on a long time ago. Maybe, she didn't mention that to you." He noticed her sudden reaction. She looked up at him, with more anger and relief was held in her wild eyes. He continued to talk, "So I take it that she failed to inform you of that."

"You couldn't be more right," Meg said. Bastion thought_ that sounds like something Taniya would do to torment somebody. Rub it in, that you can't have something you desire. She did that to me when she turned me down._ "I can't believe I believed her," Meg complained as she sat on the green grass. Bastion sat beside her, fortunately, he had two older siblings and a younger sister so he knew everything about big families.

"Does she do that often?" asked Bastion to her. Meg shook her head; it was something about men and anything about strength that drove her insane. Everybody in her clan told her that she would never measure up because she was so young, so weak, so frail, but only she knew that she looked human. Bastion wondered what the girl was thinking and the motives behind the fight that was certainly not the last that had occurred less than an hour ago.

Bastion noticed tears forming in Meg's cold eyes, he put an arm around her involuntarily. He didn't notice his that it was dark outside or that the cold wind passed them and made him shiver. He knew that the girl was hurting because of some family issues that she could never possibly be the cause of.

"Don't let me be alone with her or anyone else in my family. Please, I don't want to feel this badly. Taniya will destroy me," Meg managed to say through her sobs. Bastion wiped away some of her tears and looked her in the eyes.

"I promise. No, I swear," replied Bastion holding her a little longer. He looked up at the night sky with a new unrecognizable feeling captivating his senses. The feeling raced throughout his body as he could soon begin to wonder what was coming next.

**Mew Kazurinu: Oh how interesting. So the question remains, what is Taniya planning to do at duel academy? Why is she so cruel to Meg? And who will win Monsieur Bastion? So stayed tune**

**Bastion Misawa: All those questions can not be answered in the next chapter. That would be a short fanfic.**


	3. The Music Teacher

Chapter 3

Bastion entered what used to be the worst-teacher-alive's classroom. His body tensed up when he saw Taniya sitting at the desk. _She can not being teaching,_ thought Bastion, _this would be far too bizarre._ He looked over at his friends who were chattering about either another great duel or that Taniya was here and possibly as a teacher. Jaden was flabbergasted at the situation. The bell shortly rang.

"Hello student," said Taniya sweetly, "I am Miss Taniya, and I look forward to teaching all of you about duel music. I have replaced Professor Beetenbach." Bastion felt chills run down his spine. She was going to be their teacher no doubt, but what could be next. There was a knock on the classroom door. The Amazonness ran to heed its call.

Chancellor Sheppard came in with Meg. She was in an Academy uniform all except she wore black army boots and a long sleeves black t-shirt under the white and blue shirt that all the other Obelisk girls had to wear. Bastion thought _I believe they like to make each others' life miserable._ Chancellor Sheppard announced, "This is Meg Miller. She is a new student here. So, we should all welcome her. I am sorry to interrupt your class, Miss Taniya." Taniya glared at her younger sister. She thought _very sneaky of you, Megara. You even came up with a last name to be accepted by your peers, but you cannot fool me._

"Oh well, I was just introducing myself to my students so you hadn't interrupted anything," said Taniya sweetly. Bastion felt the tension surround and suffocate him. He wondered how the two sisters would survive each other's wrath while keeping calm and composed as a teacher and a student. He watched Chancellor Sheppard leave.

"Well," said Taniya attempting to sound professional, "Where did you leave off with Professor Beetenbach?" The students laughed. Chazz stood up with a grin similar to the Cheshire cat's white smile.

"We sang, but we didn't learn anything. We sang about duel monsters attacking ugly people and eating them," Chazz said cruelly. Most of the girls shuddered at Chazz's repulsive story while the guys laughed at Mr. Princeton. Taniya looked at the pale boy with black hair.

"Sit down and don't give me that lame excuse for not learning," Taniya snapped. Chazz simply shrugged as Chazz obeyed her orders. Taniya's smooth voice continued, "So who wants to tell me what you have actually been doing in this class?"

Jaden announced, "We haven't done anything. The teacher actually slept through class. This class isn't even necessary for graduation." Taniya shook her head in disbelief. How could students be deprived of learning? That was against all purpose or point of a school.

Taniya then began her lesson on famous duel musicians such as ones who dueled and composed music, rock star duelists, and such. She looked at the book the whole time realizing she had no idea what she was talking about. She was amazonness not a music teacher, but she had to keep Meg out of trouble and that was a definite job no matter the circumstances. 

Bastion looked at the clock releasing a heavy sigh. _I could read about this in the library and learn more_ thought Bastion. He noticed that Taniya was simply teaching out of the book. He looked at the clock smiling knowing that they only had twenty minutes left. He glanced over at Meg who was reading _Dracula._ Bastion was shocked, could the girls' society capable of reading their language, or did Meg learn to read on her own? So many questions needed to be answered.

Soon, the bell rang. The students rushed out of the classroom. Taniya looked hopeful that one of them would welcome her or give her some advice. She had no so much luck. She watched her sister leave the room without as much as a glance at her older sister. Bastion was already gone with his little buddies. Taniya wondered how she was supposed to survive and teach these kids. She had to prove herself as a great teacher.

Bastion caught up with Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry. All of them were laughing about something. Syrus looked up at Bastion with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Bastion. Is class full of tension for you?" the blue-haired midget asked with deep concern.

"It's okay," said Bastion. _It's tense for reasons; you don't need to know about _he thought. Syrus nodded meekly.

"She may be strong," said Jaden, "but I seriously learned nothing from her class. She is not fit to be a teacher." Hassleberry agreed with him quickly. Bastion wanted to defend her, but he didn't. He knew that his friends were right so disagreeing with them would be pointless.

"So what do you think of the new girl?" asked Chazz changing the subject rapidly. Bastion looked at him. Bastion pondered why the creepy guy adorned in the black trench coat, turtleneck, and pants cared about Meg._ He could like her_ he thought looking at Chazz. _No, that can't be it. That would be quite impossible. Chazz is too hormonal for that_ Bastion answered his own thoughts.

"How would we know that, soldier?" asked Hassleberry, "We never actually met her." Chazz shrugged casually not particularly caring what the answer was. It was simply, talking about Taniya disgusted him. She was too ugly and masculine for her taste.

"I think she's pretty," Syrus said blushing. They all looked at him and sighed. Of course, Syrus liked most pretty females or most females in general.

Atticus gave his opinion, "I agree with Syrus for once. She is damn sexy, but I don't think she's my type of girl."

"I don't know. I hope she can get her game on," said Jaden who was obviously looking forward to a great duel. 

"Holy Fuck Jaden!" yelled Chazz, "Is that all you damn think about?" Jaden laughed at Chazz's outburst.

"Of course, Chazz, that's why I am here. I am here to duel, you silly head," said Jaden still laughing. Chazz rolled his eyes wondering what the ginger-head's problem was. Syrus coughed and looked back up at Bastion.

"What do you think of her?" asked Syrus. Bastion smiled and thought _I wonder if I could explain the situation to him. I highly doubt it, but oh well. I can at least say something about Meg._ "Well, tell us," said the pleading Syrus.

"She's a mystery to me," said Bastion. The rest of the guys exchanged glances in confusion. They didn't think that Bastion and Meg had met just a night before, but Bastion hoped they wouldn't figure it out soon or confront her about the situation.

**Mew Kazurinu: That was a lame-o chapter, but oh well. I hope to get more done over spring break. Thanks for reading. Stayed tune for chapter 4.**

**Taniya: I am a music teacher! I am going to strangle you. Why?**

**Mew Kazurinu:…You'll see runs away from the scary amazonness**


	4. Education

Chapter 4

Taniya stumbled into the teacher's lounge only to see Fonda Fontaine and Vellian Crowler staring at her. The amazonness had a rough first day at her teaching gig. She gave a weak smile to her now co-workers. Crowler remembered her from the other dimension and from when Taniya was a shadow rider. He knew he had to help the poor confused girl.

"Rough day?" asked Crowler looking up from his green tea. Taniya simply nodded and sat in a chair nearby the coffee maker. "Don't worry," the blonde thin man said, "The first day teaching usually is painful."

"I know," said Taniya, "but I do not know what the heck I am doing. The children are disobedient and don't seem to want to learn from me at all. I need to support myself." She added to the statement in her mind about having to watch over her younger sister.

Miss Fontaine looked at the young woman with sympathy remembering the anguish of her first years of teaching and how the kids figuring out that she was nervous and didn't know how to teach the children. "You poor thing," said Fonda looking at Vellian, "We should most definitely help her or at least give her some advice."

"Well," started of Vellian Crowler, "First, show the kids who is boss. Second, let no one slack off, and be fierce. They would have to obey you then. That's what I do." Fonda sighed wondering how only that tid-bit of advice could help. In her expert opinion, that would only frighten the students into doing what ever Taniya commanded.

Taniya could do that, and she, the great fighter, would have no problem installing fear into them, but she doubt that she could ever teach them that way. She looked over at Fonda Fontaine for her advice and in hopes that she would have an idea on how to get them inspired to learn.

"Well, what I do is make sure they are respectful and give them rules that they most certainly have to obey, but for learning, I am a gym teacher so I make them stay active. I teach them through example and then I let them try. I also get involved in the school. I am head of Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm and I am the nurse here," Miss Fontaine explained cheerfully and hopefully giving Taniya some hope. Taniya nodded. It was a shame that she didn't know more about Chancellor Sheppard.

"But I am teaching music," Taniya said with slight complaint hidden in her voice. Vellian nodded and looked at the gym-class heroine herself. Fonda thought about her elementary school teachers. How did they teach? She didn't take band in middle school or any music classes in college or high school years.

"Teach them how to read music, teach them about great composers and play some of their famous pieces of musical art, and make them sing," said Vellian taking the words out of Fonda's mouth. The gym teacher/ nurse/ head of the girl's dormitory nodded. Taniya soon had an idea.

"Do you think if they behave that I could take them on a field trip?" asked Taniya. The other two teachers nodded. That was a generally good idea. Fonda wondered where Taniya could possibly take the students.

"Of course," said Vellian, "as long as you get some more chaperones and if you get Chancellor Sheppard's permission then of course you can. The kids would love that." Taniya and Fonda looked at each other excitedly. This was a great plan and they didn't have an opportunity to take the students on field trips often so this was exciting for them.

"Thanks you two!" said Taniya standing up, "I must get going to work on lesson plans. I feel like I have been fed to the wolves, so I better go learn to fight." She quickly left the teacher's workroom. Vellian released a heavy sigh as he looked at the strong woman.

"Does she remind you of your ex-wife?" asked Fonda looking at Vellian who seemed highly distracted. He looked at the red-headed teacher that he had known since they hired by Seto Kaiba himself.

"She does," responded Crowler numbly, "My ex-wife took my only son and remarried some shmook." Fonda looked at him with commiseration in her eyes. Crowler rested his head in his hands. The divorce and losing his son had murdered his once warm heart. Fonda patted his back trying to cheer her co-worker up.

"Do I know your son?" asked Fonda cheerfully. Crowler merely nodded and left the room. Fonda's curiosity got the better of her, and it was time that she found out for herself who it was.

Meanwhile, Meg was busy doing some homework in her large empty Obelisk Blue dormitory. She looked out the window and wondered how she knew all of the information so well, but she had never truly had a traditional schooling. She changed schools twice a year.

_**Flashback**_

_She was around seven. She looked up at her large powerfully built mother who was sending her off to a school in an actual city. It was near her clan for the movement, but even at the age of seven, Meg knew that as soon as the clan had to move for hunting, she would have to go to a different city to get an education as her mother wished._

"_Momma," began the shirt petite girl, "Why do I have to go to a school in the people world? Aren't I amazonness too?" Her mother held her child's small white hand. She gave her smallest child a warm smile._

"_Of course you are sweetie," her mother said picking up her child, "You just would do so much better of getting an education and if anything happens, you will be able to be smart enough to make it in this world. Besides, you look almost exactly like a human except for your little pointy ears." Meg let out a small giggle as they reached the building. Her mother faced your child once more and asked, "Would you like me to walk you into your school?" Meg shook her wild untamed head. _

"_No, I can do it, Mama," said Megara running into the school as her mom followed to fill out the paperwork._

_**End of Flashback**_

Meg sighed knowing she had to finish school just for her mother's sake. She was definitely smart enough for it, but she always felt as if she were so behind in her studies or so out of place, but she looked at her math homework knowing all of this stuff, but then again, she had bought at garage sales whenever she got some money. Meg smiled secretly to herself as she looked back at the old school books, maybe she did have a future in this world, and that would make her a first to free herself from the fierce life of a warrior woman. She was bound for a brighter future.

She continued her tedious math homework. It wasn't as hard as she assumed it would be. _Maybe_ she thought _I can do what an amazonness should be able to do and be a normal human._ She thought of that boy she had recently met, Bastion Misawa. He seemed like a smart young man. Maybe he could love her and she could have a great future. She slapped her wrist. How could she think like that? That only happened in fairy tales and fairytales were merely childish fantasies. She sighed and said to herself_ it may be a fantasy, but if I am not allowed to be a dreamer, then where can I start on going after something I want?_ She slammed her head against the desk, she had to learn how not to sound like something that came out of a crappy Roger and Hammerstein's version of Cinderella.

**Mew Kazurinu: Thanks for reading. Meg certainly does have some mood swings. It was fun doing a scene with the teachers just odd calling them by their first names, but maybe that's just me being weird.**


	5. on the way

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a warm Saturday morning as Bastion went to the Slifer dormitory to see his friends. He awoke to feel the warmth of the sun coming through the window prance against his bed chest He looked outside hoping to see Meg, but he had no such luck. He wanted to ask her how she was enjoying her new life as an Academy Student. He didn't understand why, but he felt a strange connection to her as if she was meant to be in his life, but that was impossible. He took a glance at his formulas which still had no answers to finding the card or cards for a perfect deck. He went to take a warm shower while he still had time before he had to meet Syrus and Jaden. According to their texts that they sent last night, they had some pretty amazing news.

Bastion let out a soft sigh as the light warm water hit his back. He wanted to know more information about cards, scientific discoveries, newest inventions, and _her._ He shook his head and said to himself_ remember, your life's work-science, comes first. You are getting distracted and that never does you any good. _ That was the most undeniable truth there was to mankind. He washed his hair as his self conscience spoke to him like a close friend that any person could rely on. _Think of it like this, she could hold the answers. I am not saying that it's certain, but she does have a mysterious past._ Bastion scoffed at the mere idea entering his brain. He washed his body making sure to close out the ridiculous thoughts that entered his mind on a regular basis.

Bastion was in the midst on putting on a pair of pants when his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled them up and answered the phone, "Hello, It's me Bastion."

"Hey," said Jaden, " Me and Syrus need to talk to you now! Hurry up!" Bastion shuddered at hearing the Slifer's improper grammar. _He probably slept through the majority of his English classes_ thought Bastion still horrified at his friend's grammar.

"I'm hurrying," said Bastion, "I had to take a shower. What is so important?" He heard Jaden's and Syrus's fits of chuckles.

"Don't worry about it," Jaden replied, "Trust me." Bastion nodded and said his farewell. He pulled on his classic green turtleneck and Ra yellow jacket. He put his phone in his back pocket where it rightly belonged and went to the Slifer dorm. By now, he didn't have to look at his surroundings to know where he was going.

"Watch it!" shouted a girl. Bastion froze up, normally something like this wouldn't have happened to him, but maybe he was losing his edge. He recognized the girl's harsh voice. 

"I am sorry, Meg, I didn't see you there," Bastion apologized. He mentally slapped himself for doing something rather idiotic around her. He had a small reputation as the smart guy, but he definitely needed to protect it.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Meg her tone getting lighter. Bastion wondered what she would think if he told her that Jaden and Syrus had some very important information they needed to share with him. Bastion's mind raced thinking_ I doubt she would laugh, she barely knows them, but then again their reputation precedes them, but she will have to understand. I do believe she knows they are my best friends._

"My friends said they had something important to tell me," Bastion explained. Meg smiled. Truth was she never did understand the whole friendship deal. She never had time to make them, but it was supposedly important to have them. She had shrugged off those chances for as long as she could remember.

"My apologies for holding you up," said Meg politely. Bastion merely shook his head.

"Don't be apologizing. Where were you running off too? Meeting someone?" Bastion inquired. Meg tried hard not to laugh at the idea of such a thing. Who would she even dream of meeting? She wondered if Bastion was playing dumb. _People are so difficult to read_ thought Meg.

"That's something I don't hear everyday," Meg said sarcastically, "actually I was heading to get some new cards. I will be the best duelist so I need better cards." Bastion smiled and nodded as he thought _she sounds like a proud version of me mixed with Chazz. How utterly disturbing is that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by Meg's voice again, "I have to prove to my family that I am just as strong as they are in dueling more than physically."

"It sounds as if you have a rough home life," said Bastion looked at the auburn-haired girl. She nodded without explaining how it is the true definition of survival of the fittest and how catty the girls were. It was a true version of hell with the hulky women being violent and overly emotional.

"Yeah, I guess I do. What's your family like?" Meg asked .Bastion had to think about that for a minute. He had an overly athletic stepfather who wouldn't take crap from anybody, an emotional mother who was highly religious. Bastion's father was engrossed in his studies as a biological engineer. His two brothers were a bit on the sadistic side. The oldest was a hippie who was usually seen with his girlfriend and some drugs and the other brother was a snobby narcissistic actor, and then he had his darling little sister who was eight. She was just a kid who loved to dance and sing and play with dolls. She was who she needed to be.

"My family is unorthodox," Bastion replied simplifying the whole immediate family scenario. Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Not worth talking about?" she asked. 

"No, just too chaotic for me to have a desire to talk about it," Bastion responded. Meg nodded in understanding even though she wondered what the Ra yellow's family was like. He looked at his watch and frowned. He was late to see Jaden and Syrus. For once, Punctuality had failed him.

"Well, I must be going. Jaden and Syrus are going to kill me," said Bastion.

"I will see you around," Meg said courteously. Bastion nodded as they parted their separate ways. Bastion looked back at the girl who was heading towards the school and thought _Taniya; you have caused hell upon an innocent soul. I do wonder if Meg will be okay. She seems to be very educated, but I do believe even she deserves to get her revenge._

Bastion went inside Jaden's dorm. Syrus and Jaden avoided the Ra's tardiness which was a subtle relief to Bastion. 

Syrus said, "Bastion, we have some new important advice for you." The midget stifled a giggle and looked at Jaden and thinking that their was no way Jaden could say the next sentence without laughing.

"Bastion," said Jaden through his laughter, "you need to get laid." Bastion stormed out. How was that even remotely important? He was going to show those bozo's the real way a Misawa should live that did not include meaningless sex.

**Mew Kazurinu: Wow, so that's what my brain came up with when I was tired. Stayed tune for Chapter 5. Any advice would be nice or any ideas or suggestions. I am happy to hear them.**


	6. Rumors and Ideas

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been about two weeks since the Jaden's and Syrus's "important" conversation with Bastion Misawa. Because the Ra student hadn't bothered to talk to them yet, the Slifer and the Blue-haired obelisk were going crazy. They watched Bastion as he was talking to Chazz about something or another after Gym class. Syrus looked up at Jaden with confusion clouding his eyes.

"Should we talk to Bastion about this?" asked the nerve-wracked Syrus, "I hope we didn't lose a good friend of ours." Jaden laughed and ruffled some of his best friend's blue hair. Jaden looked back at his British friend and thought _how would I know what to do? I don't think I need to beg for forgiveness._

"I don't think so," said Jaden glancing at Chazz who went to talk to Atticus. "See, Sy, now that Bastion has no one to talk to, he'll come over to us." His jaw dropped when he saw the new girl walking over to Bastion and they started talking.

"Isn't that the new girl?" solicited Syrus. He noticed how Bastion's eyes lit up when Meg looked in his direction. _Could they be dating? _Syrus wondered. He shook himself laughing_ this is Bastion we're talking about. He'd have to know her a long while before he ever thought of going out with her._

"Yes, she is," Jaden replied haughtily. The two boys neared Bastion as Jaden laughed loudly trying to get his friend's attention. Bastion glimpsed at the two boys who were coming near him. Bastion thought _they better not embarrass me right now. I don't think I have the patience after Chazz's demanding to know how to get a girl to pay attention to him. How would I know anything about that? I am not Atticus Rhodes._

Meg got a quick look at Syrus and Jaden who were two well-known duelists at this school. They weren't an impressive lot as far as looks went, but appearances are deceiving.

Bastion smiled at Jaden and Syrus, "What's with you two? You look angry." Jaden slapped his head. It was obvious when Bastion was playing stupid, because he knew just about everything or enough of everything. Syrus looked down at his feet as he pondered the idea of them being possibly replaced by some new girl.

"Well, wouldn't you be mad if we replaced you with some girl?" demanded Jaden in response. Bastion laughed at them as he contemplated the concept of them thinking that Meg had taken their place as his best friend. True, she was pretty and smart, but he didn't know her well enough to say anything else about her.

Meg's blue eyes flickered with sheer amusement. Her soft but harsh voice spoke up, "I didn't replace you at all. He just is the only person I know here. I don't mind going back to being anti-social if that's what you wish." Syrus felt sympathetic towards the strange girl. Jaden smiled happily.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jaden Yuki," he said happily, "I hope you are a good duelist because I am always itching for a duel." Meg nodded and looked at the flushed Syrus.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale, it's nice to meet you," the blue-haired boy said. Meg nodded and thought_ he's so tiny like a bunny rabbit. _

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Meg said graciously. Bastion smiled, as Jaden, Meg, and Syrus were discussing dueling, and thought _perhaps, they will get a long; therefore, Meg wouldn't be as lonely as when she got here. _They headed to their separate dressing rooms to get changed out of their gym uniforms,

They headed towards their music class that none of them could enjoy. Bastion overheard some first years talking about a possible field trips that the graduating class was about to take. _I wonder what they are going on about. I don't think we are going on a field trip. Why would we? It must be some rumor_ the genius thought. He couldn't help but think that there was a something about a field trip that did pique his interest, but he decided to ignore it. The group of upperclassman went into their least favorite class. Well, for Syrus and Jaden, it was still better than Crowler's class.

"So what do you think she'll be attempting to teach us today?" asked Chazz who was in the row behind them. Jaden shrugged and laughed.

"What are we supposed to be learning any ways?" he asked in reply to the man attired in a black trench coat. Meg wanted to defend her sister by natural instinct and how she was raised, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Well, this is a music class so I assume music," Bastion said stating the obvious. The three other boys laughed.

After the bell rang for their classes, all the students settled down into their seats and quieted down a tad as Taniya came in from her hall duty. She looked pleased as she took care of roll call. No one was skipping today. She stood up and passed around papers to all the students.

"In a month, we will be going on a field trip to an abandoned opera house in England. We will be staying in a nice hotel," Miss Taniya said looking at the crowd of student's expression. She was hoping for some reaction besides more chattering either from excitement or confusion. She continued," The acoustics are good there. Miss Fontaine and Dr. Crowler will help me chaperone this event." Some students moaned in displeasure once the word "Crowler" was spoken. Did the new teacher not understand that nobody sane liked Crowler?

Meanwhile, Bastion was thinking about going back to his home in England. He prayed that he wouldn't run into his family, or that he would end up staying in the hotel his stepfather and his mother ran. That would be awkward; he looked over at Meg who looked displeased at having to see more of her sister and teacher than she already had to. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil and wrote:

_Meg-_

_I was thinking about the field trip. I may have to see my family and you will have to see more of your sister, but I was thinking about getting some revenge. What do you say?_

_-Bastion_

He folded the piece of paper neatly into quarters and passed it to her. At first, Meg looked taken a back, but she opened it calmly and read it thoroughly. She pulled a pen out of her binder and wrote back on the same page below Bastion's note. Her writing said:

_I'm in one hundred percent. Meet me in front of the school after our classes, and we'll talk about it. Okay?_

_-Meg_

_p.s-I think it's time to show them what we're made of._

Bastion nodded getting ready to set the stage for a proper revenge against the ones who have done them harm.

**Mew Kazurinu: Interesting, no? Well, let's see what happens sooner. What will they plan to bring down their families? Well, read and review.**


	7. Methodical Thinking

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bastion leaned against the brick of Duel Academy as he waited for Meg who had to get some of her books out of her locker. Bastion sighed as he wished that she would hurry up so they could begin strategizing their revenge on their families. As soon as he looked over his shoulder to see if she was there yet, he saw her frustrated and hurrying out of the school._ I wonder what she's upset about_ he thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Meg demanded bitterly.

"Nothing," said Bastion shaking his head as the two began walking towards his dormitory since he wasn't allowed in the girl's dorm. They didn't speak on the way there because her amount of a negative vibe was almost suffocating.

Meg looked around Bastion's room in awe at all the formulas and equations. She pondered on what he could be possibly working on. _It's probably for a deck or how to beat someone in a duel_ rationalized Meg. Meg said while Bastion pulled out some paper and picked up a pencil that had been lying on the floor, "So what are these formulas for? It looks like they took you awhile to work on them."

"Oh those are for the perfect deck, but I need one card with that many attack points to make it flawless," Bastion answered. Meg looked at the number of attack points the card needed to be, but how was any card supposed to be that strong? "Well," Bastion said breaking the silence, "how about we work on this plan?"

Meg nodded in agreement and looked at the paper. _Why must it always be so hard to start from nothing? Can this be any more impossible?_ Meg wondered astounded that she had no idea how to even get started.

"Let's think of people in our family who have caused us pain," said Bastion writing down names of some of his family members and put large gaps between each person's names. He said to himself_ I will not even think about putting down my little sister's name or my real father. They have done nothing wrong whatsoever. _

_**Mother-**_

_**Stepfather (John)-**_

_**Wesley (Hippie Brother)-**_

_**Raoul (actor brother)-**_

Meg coughed and grabbed the piece of paper and pulled out her blue ink pen and wrote down her sisters' names without even thinking about them. She closed her eyes and inquired, "What do we do now?"

"Let's think methodically, let's put down their weaknesses and what annoys them," Bastion suggested wisely.

_**Mother-Overly religious and fails to see reality. Takes pride in her children and freaks out whenever they do anything that can be considered sinful. She also has anger problems.**_

_**Stepfather (John)-He has all brawn and no brain. Easily fooled, does whatever mother wishes of him. He too is a bit too religious for my taste.**_

_**Wesley (hippie brother)-He is usually drugged on something. Enough is said about him. He is easily crept out by sex because of health class when he was a freshman in high school. **_

_**Raoul (actor brother) - Mother's boy, proud, over dramatic, not even good at his job. He also has a superiority complex.**_

Meg laughed when she read Bastion's list. There had to be more to the family story than Bastion was letting on, but his mother sounded like a real bitch. "Is that all about your family, Misawa?" she asked while writing down the same thing for all of her sisters. Their weakness was they fit the amazonness mold, were too predictable, obsessed with men, and didn't know much of outside their clan which was falling apart.

"There's more," Bastion replied laughing, "What about your family? That can't be too awful?" Meg rolled her eyes trying to hide a small smirk.

"Well, they are like bratty high school girls that could physically rip me to shreds, and trust me, they would do that," replied Meg. Bastion tried to imagine Taniya wearing a miniskirt talking about the latest gossip while beating up somebody who called her fat. He continued laughing as he moved over towards Meg's seat on the floor.

"Do you have any brothers?" Bastion asked curiously as he watched Meg lay down on the wooden floor.

"I don't know. If I did, I never was able to meet them," The auburn-headed girl replied

Bastion remembered that the Amazon clans were comprised of women only; men were kept in cages for pleasure or for offspring purposes. That must suck for whoever fell in love with the Amazonian women.

"I'm sorry," said Bastion hoping he didn't bring up a touchy subject. Meg nodded as she looked at the list and she grabbed her companion's arm eagerly. _I have an idea_ her mind yelled.

"What if you…" asked Meg whispering the rest of the sentence in his ear. His eyes grew wide and his face turned a bright shade of red.

"You can't be serious," said Bastion quickly.

"It's called acting," Meg interrupted quickly. "Like you would actually do that." Bastion sighed and rested his head against the bed and thought _Maybe I should listen to her. That could work._

"That will be plan B," said Bastion, "We need something else to not give every one else at this school the wrong idea." He wracked his brain for some sort of idea that could possibly help them. He gave Meg a devious look and thought_ that's perfect. She's the key to the solution. _

**Mew Kazurinu: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll see what I have planned. Doesn't it make you wish I would stop writing?**


	8. Flashback on a Plane

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bastion felt his heart racing as they launched into the sky. He couldn't have believed that time had passed so quickly. He looked over at the girl seated next to him on the plane and smiled. He noticed that Meg was already asleep; perhaps all she needed was some movement to get her rested especially since she was practically an insomniac. He looked over at the Taniya who was sitting and flirting with Crowler and shuddered. _That girl could kill and break someone's heart or soul_ he thought glancing back to his companion sleeping in the chair next to him.

Bastion looked behind him to hear Alexis and her brother again arguing about whether or not she would willingly be in Atticus's future band "Bro-bro and Sissy." The Ra yellow student closed his eyes then trying to tune out Syrus and Jaden getting overly excited about the complimentary peanuts and Chazz was freaking out over something unimportant. Did this plane ride have to be so incredibly awful? Bastion wondered.

He looked at Meg again who was now shivering. _She must be cold_ noted Bastion mentally as he grabbed a blanket out of his carry-on bag and wrapped it around her in a gentlemanly sort of way. The shuddering lessened which relaxed some of Bastion's nerves. He had been uptight just thinking about going to his hometown and possibly seeing his family.

_**Flashback**_

"_Remember, Bastion, they don't control your life, and if they do, fight back," Meg said grabbing Bastion's clenched fist. "There's no reason to get upset over something you can't control. Isn't that what we are trying to prevent?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his level._

"_But you are the same way!" he yelled as Meg broke free of his firm grasp. Meg grabbed his hand lifted his chin up._

"_Look at me," Meg instructed trying not to show her frustration but failing miserably as tears of pain and resentment formed in her blue eyes, "I fucking know that. Do I look like I am not…in pain because of __**them**__? That's why I am not letting you become me dammit. That's why you and I are working to get revenge." Bastion had finally understood why she was so dedicated to helping him on his mission, besides of course, showing her sisters that she wasn't some toy meant for breaking._

_**End of Flashback**_

Bastion gazed out the small window seeing the blue sky and fluffy white and silver clouds that blocked more of the bluish beauty. He wondered if both Meg and he could get their proper revenge. It was only a question, but would their plan be suitable? Meg woke up and looked up at him.

"Did someone give me a random blanket?" asked Meg looking at the green and silver blanket that engulfed her.

"You were shivering so I gave you my blanket," Bastion explained. Meg nodded in understanding, but wondered why he even gave a rat's ass about her at all. It didn't matter of course, but it was a natural thing that made her rather curious about the man.

"Thanks," Meg replied quietly snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"Any time," Bastion answered watching her fall back into a peaceful slumber. The male smiled looking at Meg remembering when she had fallen asleep on his bed that previous week while he, Syrus, Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis were arguing over what pro-duelist was the most impressive.

_**Flashback**_

"_No, Yugi is the best duelist ever! He beats everyone by a long shot!" Jaden exclaimed standing up in Bastion's formula-covered room. Alexis smiled as she made Jaden sit back down by hitting a certain spot in the back of Jaden's leg around the knee._

"_Just because he has never been beaten, doesn't make him the most impressive duelist," I say it's Marik. He controlled the Winged Dragon of Ra, and let's not forget he did manipulate his life points well," stated Chazz.  
_

"_But he was evil," Jaden protested._

"_I agree with Jay," said Syrus which made Chazz started laughing maniacally. Bastion looked at the hysterical Chazz wondering why he even wasn't beaten up by Chazz for acting like a deranged lunatic when he was drunk such as now._

"_You agree with whatever your little lover says though," Chazz stated making Syrus rise to his feet in anger. After fifteen minutes of holding back Syrus from choking the black-haired, pale-face Obelisk student, Syrus settled down._

"_Personally, I think Mai Valentine has them all beat," said Alexis, "She is a true woman but with power. I wish I was like that." Bastion looked back at his bed where the female duelist raised by amazonness was sleeping like a child. Her auburn hair was in her eyes. She looked so peaceful and tranquil, which was the exact opposite of her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Bastion looked out the small window to see the great Big Ben. They were most definitely landing. He knew this place by heart since he was raised here. He watched as another plane passed them in the distance obviously leaving London. Bastion wished he was on that plane to get out of what he considered a hell hole. Bastion watched as the neared the ground and thought _I should probably wake up, Meg_

"Meg, it's time to wake up," Bastion said sweetly as he shook her arm gently.

"Why?" she moaned unhappily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Because we are in London," stated Bastion, "and it's time for our plan to begin." Meg stretched her skinny white arms and nodded. She had been prepared for this since Bastion and she came up with this plan, and sleep was not going to interfere from what they had believed to be the right thing to do. They stood up watching first Taniya and Crowler leave the plane and then some more students following the teachers.

"Are you ready?" he asked knowing that Taniya was going to end up also suffering from their plans, which was one reason why they came up with it.

"Bastion," the blue-eyed girl said proudly, "I was born ready."

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, so what do you believe is going to happen? What is their plan? And when will we meet Actor Brother Raoul, all coming up soon, well, I do need my sleep so keep a look out.**


	9. Opera House Adventures

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The duel academy senior classes had already taken their luggage to the hotel in the famous city of London and were now on the bus to the abandoned old opera house. They looked out of the window excitedly unsure what to make of their new surroundings. Bastion was of course, fidgeting in the bus anxious to see his family. _I didn't see them at the hotel so maybe their on vacation_ thought Bastion figuring that since his family did own the hotel they were staying at. _Then again, _Bastion reasoned_ we didn't actually get out of the bus so they could be there._ He felt someone tapping his shoulder which made him quickly look to his left to see Meg.

"Bastion," she said trying to hide her desire to laugh at the distracted boy, "We're at the Opera House." He nodded standing up to leave the bus. It wasn't his first time at the Opera House at all. He had gone when he was much younger.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bastion," yelled the brown-headed Raoul, "hurry up." Bastion ran up to meet his older brothers with wide eyes. Usually, they didn't allow him to go with them on their adventures, but today was special. He had turned nine that day._

"_I'm coming," Bastion said running as they arrived in front of the Opera house. Bastion felt a rush of adrenaline surge through him. This old building was rumored to be haunted, but as far as he was concerned, there were no such things as ghosts so there was nothing to be afraid of._

"_Do you believe this place is really haunted?" asked Wesley nervously. He was an overanxious boy with black slicked back hair like Bastion's. He was twitching violently, still rattled from his mother's and father's fighting which would as they knew as children was going to lead into a divorce._

"_No, ghosts don't exist," said Bastion, "it goes against science." Raoul rolled his eyes at his younger, scientific brother wishing that he wasn't such a tiny little genius._

_**End of Flashback**_

The Duel Academy students filled into the Opera House library. Bastion smiled as someone asked if this place was haunted. It brought back fond memories of before him and his family all hated each other. He looked to his side to see that Meg was missing. _Shit! _Bastion screamed mentally as he ran off to find her. Did she have to have that much of a curious mind to have to explore everything and every place possible?

He ran up the stairs to get to the roof not to see Meg sitting on the statue as he had imagined. _Think like Meg_ he demanded his intelligence angrily knowing how easy it was to get lost here.

He rushed down the stairs and headed to where the dancer's and stagehand's dormitories were. He often found it ironic that people that lived at the Opera House also worked there until they were married. He opened a door that led into an underground chamber.

"Meg, Meg," Bastion called as he headed down the chamber hall, "Where are you?" He listened for footsteps or some sound of human movement. He wished there was some sort of a source of light with him or in the hall. Some one grabbed his shoulder which made him jump.

"What the fuck?" he yelled which made his "predator" frightened.

"You called for me, Bastion," said Meg confused, "What's your deal or do you just hate being touched?" Bastion relaxed hearing Meg's voice and knowing she was safe. _I don't know why you got so worked up over her disappearance, you know she can take care of herself_ Bastion scolded himself.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard," answered Bastion, "Where did you run off to? I thought something bad happened to you." Meg smiled evilly and took his hand.

"Follow me, I'll will show you," said Meg with a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes. They went further down until they reached a room with an organ, a bench, a bed, and a small table, and perhaps another room or closet. Bastion had never been down there before, and it was amazing. Everything was dim from the lack of lighting, but it had unlit candles.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Bastion looking around with awe. Meg smiled happily, this was the least that she could do for him for being her friend. Bastion wondered how come he never knew about this part of the Opera House. _Probably because your brothers never showed you this place_ Bastion answered himself.

"I know," agreed Meg sitting on the bed. She seemed pleased that he enjoyed this place as much as she did.

"Thank you so much for showing it to me," Bastion responded giving her a quick hug. He thought_ back away from her, before it's too late. Maybe I'm past that point, maybe it's too late. Why do I want to be with her just like this for longer than necessary? _Meg embraced him back. "We should get back to the upper world," said Bastion.

Meg frowned and shook her head, "That's so boring though." Bastion wondered if Meg had found some alcohol or another type of drug, because he had never known his companion to act like this. Before he knew it, Meg was closer to him than ever before. "Don't be boring, Misawa."

"I still think we should go back," said the flustered Bastion fighting the urge to hold her nevertheless kiss her. Bastion pondered the idea of just staying down with her during the whole trip, but they would both get bored.

"Whatever you say," said Meg hiding her disappointment. At least, she had fun while it lasted. She jumped off the bed while Bastion just slid off.

"Don't be sad, Meg," pleaded the Ra noticing Meg hiding back her emotions. He couldn't tell exactly what the girl was feeling, but he could tell it wasn't an eager happiness.

She looked at him with a vague expression on her face and replied, "Maybe I will, and maybe I won't. That really all depends." She wondered what Bastion was going to do with the bait she laid out for him. This would be an accidental experiment if anyone had ever come up with one before.

Bastion asked himself _how do I make it up to her. I most certainly do not want her to be upset with me?_ _I do believe it's time. She is most definitely a curious creature. I might as well stop trying to resist my hormonal urges any longer._ He pulled Meg close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do believe I can match that challenge, mademoiselle," he said seductively. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. He yelled at himself mentally _well, you are most definitely rushing things. You are crazy, Bastion! She'll never talk to you again._

"That was unexpected," Meg said returning the favor, "At least I like you so you made me very happy," she purred happily. She wondered what this made them now.

"So where does this leave us," asked Bastion watching happiness dance in Meg's eyes.

"Well, you tell me," Meg said without any inflexion in her voice. Bastion thought_ you might as well ask her out, you see her all the time, __**YOU LIKE HER AND SHE LIKES YOU,**__ and she's helping you with this plan. This may end horribly, but it could be worth it._

"Okay, them Meg," asked Bastion, "will you go out with me?" Meg nodded ecstatically as Bastion took her hand and they headed up to the upper floor where the rest of the group was, both of them, not knowing what was going to happen next.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. A bit rushed in a sense, but it will all work out with the story line, I promise. So give me advice. By the way, I don't expect there to be underground chambers with an organ, bed, closet, and bench in any opera houses in the world. I got that idea from Phantom of the Opera.**


	10. Family Arguements

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The crowd of students arrived at the hotel for sleeping there for the night. Taniya watched the students head off the bus. Soon, Bastion who was holding Meg's hand caught her eye._ Holy crap_ thought Taniya watching them,_ if he does anything to hurt her, he will die._ Taniya sighed wondering how exactly that happened and why did that happen. Sometimes, Meg had the tendency to rush into things. _Could he be one of those things_ wondered Taniya.

"Are you alright?" asked the concerned Crowler acknowledging the expression on the Amazonness's face. She looked like her wife when she was worried about the pregnancy of their son.

"It's nothing," lied Taniya getting off the bus proceeding Crowler. _She's lying, I know it _Crowler admitted to himself. It seemed that it had to do with the new girl and Mr. Misawa, but he wasn't certain.

As the teachers headed into the lobby with the rest of the students, they noticed Raoul and Wesley at the front desk. Wesley's eyes were glazed from getting stoned an hour before work while Raoul was doing some paperwork and complaining about not getting a role for a soap opera. _They look a bit like Bastion_ Meg and Taniya thought noticing their square jaws and broad shoulders. Taniya, Crowler, and Miss Fontaine strolled up to the front desk.

"May we… I mean I help you all?" asked Raoul politely looking shocked at the mob of upperclassman in the lobby. Bastion looked over to see his brothers working and his little sister, though she was his half-sister running to see their older brothers.

"We're from Duel Academy," explained Fonda Fontaine, "We have a reservation here." Raoul nodded typing in something into the computer, and with a frown he looked back at the teachers.

"Well, it's not under 'Duel Academy', but could it be possibly under anything else?" asked Wesley looking over his brother's shoulder. He may be a stoner, but he still knew how to read a computer screen.

"Try under Vellian Crowler," said Crowler proudly. He did help arrange this trip after all, so maybe that would help. Well, he hoped so at least.

"There it is," Raoul said stiffly, "Thank you Mister…" said Raoul being cut off by a now an annoyed Crowler.

"That would be Doctor Crowler. I do have a Ph. D in dueling," said Dr. Crowler proudly. Jaden laughed seeing this, he had heard this lecture a thousand times before, and now some British stiff would have to learn that as well.

"Of course," said Raoul curtly. Wesley pushed his incompetent brother aside sensing Raoul's lack of people skills. No wonder, he was a bad actor, he couldn't work he was a bad actor; he could not work with the audience.

"Let me apologize for my brother's behavior," said Wesley, "I am Wesley and that," he said pointing to Raoul who was obviously pissed off, "is Raoul." He looked down to see his eight year old sister who looked upset that she was not introduced.

"And this is our little sister, Angel," said Wesley picking her up, "If you need anything, be free to find us, and we'll be more than happy to help you." Angel waved and saw Bastion.

"Look it's Bastion," she said excitedly, "It's our brother!" She ran down to see her brother while Raoul thought _looks like he can't avoid his real home forever._ Wesley looked at his younger brother who had grown up so much over the last couple of years.

"We should go see him, Raoul," said Wesley. The actor nodded in agreement and left their stations to see Bastion.

"Bastion!" yelled Angel running up to meet him. Many of the students stared in confusion. How did he know them? Were they related? Raoul and Wesley strolled to greet him whilst Angel hugged her older brother.

"Hey Angel," said Bastion hugging her back. She had grown so much over the last few years that he had been gone, but he had left when he was fifteen and she was five. He looked up to see Raoul and Wesley, his older but not wiser brothers.

"Long time, no see, Bastion," said Wesley greeting Bastion with a handshake. He felt his hand weaken when Bastion shook his hand thinking _Wow! He has a stronger grip than I do now. The tides have changed. _He looked over Bastion who looked like he did when he was eighteen, but now Wesley's hair had grown and was often kind of tangled and he had a goatee.

"It certainly has been awhile," said Bastion with a smile. He wondered how Wesley still could act like his old self with the drugs still in his system, but then again, Wesley was a natural people person.

"Bastion," said Raoul looking at his younger brother shocked that he was with a young lady that was breathtaking. He gulped and looked at Wesley wondering if he had noticed at all.

"Raoul," replied Bastion with a polite nod, "oh how rude of me. This is Meg, my girlfriend." Meg waved shyly. She was secretly intimidated by Bastion's family, and it didn't help that she hadn't heard great things about them either.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Wesley, "so how long have you two been together?"

"A couple of hours," Bastion admitted, "In the Opera House at that." Raoul nodded wondering what exactly did the young woman and his brother did in there. He shouldn't ask, but it was something that should be brought up for sanity's sake.

"You didn't do anything down there?" Raoul asked curiously. Bastion and Wesley looked appalled. How could he ask something like that especially in front of the eight year girl?

"No," said Meg ferociously, "You obviously have no shame." Raoul looked disgusted at the young woman. _How dare she even utter those words_ thought Raoul angrily. He didn't know her, but he already hated her.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion of me," said Raoul bitterly.

"She has a point, Raoul. You really should watch your mouth otherwise I may have to tear it off for being rude to my girlfriend. My first girlfriend at that," snapped Bastion. Raoul shrugged off his younger brother's words.

"Raoul, Bastion," said Wesley, "Grow the fuck up. We aren't kids anymore so stop fighting like we are." He hated confrontation, and that's why he started doing drugs so he could be too drugged to listen to it all.

"Oh that's funny coming from the one who smokes and drinks," responded Wesley without any sort of control. "If you're so wise, why do you do that stuff?"

"Why do you act when you have no talent?" asked Bastion and Wesley simultaneously. Raoul looked offended as the words rang loudly in his ears. Angel backed away and looked at Meg.

"Why doesn't this scare you?" asked the eight years old quietly glancing at her screaming brothers.

"I've lived with this my whole life, so it's nothing new to me," said Meg watching trying not to smack the older brothers who were being extremely rude to their brother who had just returned to his home.

"I've had enough of this," yelled Bastion looking at his brothers, "This is one reason that I left for Duel Academy so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit."

"We're glad you left," snapped Raoul, "We didn't want you here." Bastion ran off to the roof of the hotel as Meg followed knowing her boyfriend's pain.

"You really went overboard," said Wesley leaving Raoul to think about what he said.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, that was interesting enough. So what happens next? Does Bastion confide in Meg? Will there be a heartfelt moment? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Common Suspicion

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meg met up with an angry Bastion on the roof of the hotel. She could hear him swearing through his sobs. She put a hand on her shoulder making Bastion turned his head slowly. _She must think my family is a bunch of perverted monsters._ He looked at Meg's sympathetic deep blue eyes.

"Leave me, you must find me a monster like my brothers," Bastion said making Meg move in front of him and taking her hands.

"I don't think that at all, but I do think Raoul has some serious issues that need to be resolved," Meg replied before she kissed her boyfriend on the forehead. "And you must be ridiculous to think you are anything like your siblings." Meg wondered how the Ra yellow young man that she had fallen in love could even compare himself to his brothers.

"Thanks," mumbled Bastion pulling his hands away from hers, but she didn't let go. He wondered how she could bare to look at him after what his brother had said and after that giant argument with his family. Why would she bother?

"Do you think you're like them?" asked Meg concernedly. She couldn't help him if he wouldn't open to her. She wanted him to cheer up more than anything.

"No," Bastion confessed, "but I think that under certain circumstances, I tend to be like them when they're angry. I know you deal with sisters with anger problems, and I don't want you to deal with me yelling like a bitch. I feel awful after doing that." He looked at Meg's intent eyes. He wondered what was running through her head, but he didn't know if she'd tell him.

"Don't worry about me," his girlfriend said calmly wrapping her arms around him, "If I remember right, you were defending me. How does that make you a monster when you are a man? My sisters are far worse, don't worry." She pondered the idea that Bastion could have used to look up to Raoul and Wesley, and he was now angry that their actions let him down. It was only a theory, but that's what she suspected.

"Will you help me get the ultimate revenge?" Bastion questioned. A smile formed on Meg's lips. She was a fierce one who enjoyed a good challenge.

"Of course," said Meg, "anything you want." The genius sitting across of her gave her a kiss on the cheek for thanks. _You have no idea what that means to me_ thought Bastion wondering if he should tell her.

The two proceeded back downstairs to only be met by Crowler, Taniya, Raoul, Wesley, Miss Fontaine, Angel, and Bastion's parents. _Oh dear god, shoot me now_ screamed Bastion mentally. This was his worst nightmare. What were his mother and father...no, his step-father going to think, because of course, he was the hellion in the family.

"Well Champ," began Bastion's step-father making Bastion cringe. He hated that name above all things. Did he really have to call him that? The step-father continued, "What were you just up to?" Bastion mentally flipped out_ Oh don't care about my three years of Duel Academy and my accomplishments and instead fucking jump to conclusion that I screwed Meg on the roof of some lame hotel._

"We were just talking," Bastion answered attempting to keep his cool. Taniya figured he wasn't lying so she grabbed Crowler's arm. _We don't need to put them through anymore stress_ thought Taniya.

"What are you doing, Taniya?" demanded Crowler.

"They didn't do anything. So why should we badger them? Bastion is a horrible liar and so is Meg so we don't have a problem, do we?" Taniya answered as she hauled Crowler to where the teachers were going to slumber.

Meanwhile, the teens were dealing with family that arose from the pits of hell to put it blandly. "Bastion," began his overly religious mother, "You can tell us the truth, I mean if you lie about it, you're going to hell, and if you had premarital sex, you're also going to hell." Bastion felt his face grow red with bitter resentment.

"That's what I tried telling them, mother," said Raoul with a smug grin on his face that made Meg, Bastion, and Wesley all wanted to barf. Unfortunately, Wesley was too afraid of his mother and step-father to actually defend them in any way possible.

"Son, what the hell is wrong with you?" demanded his step-dad. _Did he just call me son?_ Bastion's mind screamed. There was soon to be hell to pay. _He should know, only my biological father is my real dad. My real dad, the one who had brains, no one else, is my dad. _

"I am not your son," said Bastion bottling up his rage. "You aren't my dad!"

"Show some respect towards John, you are breaking one of the Ten Commandments," His mother chimed.

"I don't fucking care," Bastion replied angrily. "I shouldn't honor or respect anyone who treats me like crap." Wesley tossed Meg and Bastion their room keys. Wesley shrugged thinking _things are going to be a drag for awhile. I need to get me something than pot tomorrow._

"Thanks, Wesley," thanked Bastion grabbing the key in mid-air. He looked over at his girlfriend who was thinking intently on one subject or the other. Bastion was going to do something about his whole family someway or the other.

Bastion took his girlfriend's hand making a signal saying _let's get out of their hair before they start talking about the bible. _She followed obediently looking back at Raoul then stopping.

"All of you have some major problems. If you think that I'm some girl meant to be taken for my body, you got me all wrong. You have no idea who you are messing with. I would expect you to treat Bastion like your family and with some respect. Oh and Raoul, I guess you are going to die a virgin since gay marriage is illegal. Sorry, bad actor boy," yelled Meg loudly so the whole hotel could hear. Bastion couldn't hold in his laughter at all. His girlfriend losing self-control was hilarious especially when she got angry. Meg smiled at her genius as they left to go to their rooms and perhaps re-work their plan a bit.

"That was brilliant," said Bastion before entering his room.

Meg smirked and said, "Meet me in my room at 3:30 am. I got an ingenious plan to put them in their place."

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, now we know the majority of Bastion's over-the-top crazy family. What does Meg have up her sleeve? Find out next chapter.**


	12. Disbanded

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bastion found himself in his pajamas outside Meg's hotel room. He didn't know whether or not he should walk in or knock. He paced around the door a few times and thought _now you are just worrying for no reason; I highly doubt she'd care._ He knocked on the door like the gentleman that he was raised to be by his father.

"Come on in," Bastion heard Meg say. He opened the door to see the wet-headed Meg wearing white tube top and blue shorts. Why she was wearing that was completely beyond Bastion's comprehension. It had to either part of her plan to get revenge on his family, or the heat was getting to her.

"So here's my plan," said Meg sitting down on her bed, "we sleep in the same bed…"

Bastion quickly cut her off, "Are you kidding? My parents will think that I…that you…that we." She put a finger to his lips.

"Hear me out," replied Meg, "So that's a disgrace to your family, right? So your parents would be really mad if they thought you did that. They're sending either Raoul or Wesley to wake everyone up in the morning. So when one of them sees, they'll flip tell your mom and dad, and they'll go ballistic. While they are going crazy for no reason at all, you can be laughing at them." Bastion wondered how that would turn out except that'd there would most definitely be more yelling.

"Well, I do wear pajamas to bed, won't they see that?" inquired Bastion nervously. That had to be something that she hadn't thought of.

"You can sleep shirtless. It wouldn't faze me at all," Meg answered calmly. Of course, she wouldn't have any problem with that at all. She quickly glanced at her boyfriend who was figuring all the consequences of her plan.

"Fine, let's go," agreed Bastion standing up from his spot on the chair in her room. They strolled out of Meg's room casually and headed towards his room after Meg locked the door.

Meg jumped into Bastion's bed as soon as he had opened the door. She snuggled under the sheets attempting to keep her warm. Bastion kissed her forehead and smiled. "I need a shower so I'll be there in a second," he said. Meg nodded in understanding making her head sink into the pillow. Bastion wondered if she would even be awake by the time he came back from getting clean.

By the time Bastion came out from the shower clean and shirtless, Meg was almost asleep. He slipped under the sheet only to feel the cotton of the sheets be wrapped around him. Meg started messing with Bastion's wet black hair.

"Are you having fun?" asked the drowsy Bastion. He thought _I need my sleep and why is she messing around with my hair? _

"Yes, and now you have messy hair," agreed Meg who fell asleep as soon she spoke those words quietly. Bastion nodded off to sleep as well into a quiet dreamless slumber.

"Oh my god!" screamed Raoul shocked that morning since he was the one with the job to wake up the Duel Academy students. Meg's eyes fluttered open. She shivered feeling the cold air against her bare shoulders. _And so it begins _thought Meg as she watched Raoul who was screaming like a small child who was sent to see a horror film. Bastion woke up to see Meg smiling evilly. He blushed noticing that he had an arm around her waist.

"Good morning, darling," said Meg stretching like a cat.

"Hey honey, are you ready to face my judgmental family at their worst?" asked Bastion making Meg laugh. She closed her eyes and smiled hearing more of Raoul's screeching.

"Of course," said Meg jumping out of bed. "Damn it's cold!" She snuck out of Bastion's room to get into her hotel room and get some clothes that weren't merely shorts and a tube-top.

By the time, both Meg and Bastion were ready and out of their hotel rooms everyone was waiting for them in the library confused, laughing, or extremely angry such as Taniya and Bastion's family. Meg mischievously brushed past Bastion making him wrap his arms around her waist. He swore to himself that he'd never let her go.

"What the hell, Bastion James Misawa?" demanded a very angry mother. Bastion smiled and thought _that's an expression I don't remember her using. _He shrugged casually.

"Don't give your mother that attitude," demanded Bastion's step-parent. He sighed bored as instructed by Meg. Usually, he wouldn't dare to do this kind of thing, but today he had to.

"I'll handle this, John," snarled Bastion's mother, "Honey, don't you want to go to heaven? You know better." Bastion smirked as his mind said _If I go to hell, it'd be because I don't want to go to heaven and be around you lunatics._

"Well, neither exist so no worries then," said Bastion, crossing a boundary not meant to be crossed, but before his mother could vent, Meg stood up and yawned.

"Listening to this stuff is such a drag," Meg yawned, "Let's go!" She grabbed Bastion's hand eagerly and they ran to the hotel entrance. Bastion's mother frowned at the idea of her son even being around him.

"If you go with her, you'll be disbanded from the family," his mother called. Bastion turned around swiftly and thought _she couldn't do that, but I can't leave Meg. I owe that much to her. Oh well, I don't really like my family anyways. _Bastion left with Meg leaving the rest of the Misawa family dumbstruck.

**Mew Kazurinu: Yes, that was the lamest, most ingenious plan ever. So what happens next? What is Taniya thinking about this whole mess? What will the Misawa family do next? Maybe, it will all be in the next chapter, but I am not making any promises.**


	13. A search

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Taniya felt antagonism rush through her whole muscular body. How else would she feel when she found out that her little sister lost her virginity, well, at least that's what Bastion and Meg proclaimed. She swore that she would not rest until the two teens paid for their giant mistake. What if her younger sibling got pregnant? Taniya felt resentment towards the male race surge through her entire being. She should have watched over Megara with more care. _What will mom and my other sisters say?_ Taniya worried. She sat beside Jaden and Alexis on the couch in the lobby. She overheard Chazz and Mindy start talking about the whole situation.

"Do you think that they really…" asked Mindy trailing off nervously noticing that Bastion's family was watching her conversation with Chazz.

"No," replied Chazz, "We're talking about Bastion. He's the definition of a gentleman."

Taniya sighed wondering if Chazz was right. As far as she knew, Bastion was a gentleman to the extreme. Taniya noted mentally _it could all be a joke, a prank that Meg and Bastion pulled. _She looked at Crowler who was mumbling about the situation and how the two teens were going to receive a load of detentions. The amazonness suddenly realized that Bastion and Meg had run off. _If they elope, _Taniya thought, _I will kill them both without hesitation. _

"Where do you think they went?" asked Taniya to Jaden who probably knew Bastion better than anyone else in the room, even better than Bastion's family. Suddenly, everyone's attention was directed at the Slifer.

"Tell us, Slacker," demanded the distraught Crowler. Jaden laughed thinking _usually I am the one no one goes to for information, and now they are demanding it from me when I know nothing about this place._

"Maybe a school or something," replied Jaden giving Syrus a high-five. Taniya sighed noting the kid wouldn't know. How would he know if he didn't know the surroundings? It was at this time where Taniya wished she had her tiger and Meg had her panther. Then most definitely, the runaway couple could be tracked down, but that was not the case at the current moment.

"Dammit!" yelled Chazz who was a hopeless romantic (**A/N: If you don't believe me, watch the Chazzanova episode or any episode where it was obvious that he was in love with Alexis.)**, "Let them be! If they want to run away together let them, it'd be the only way for Bastion to find true happiness." Some people stared in disbelief as they didn't expect them to go off on them. Mindy, who was in love with Chazz, was trying to resist all urges to explode into fits of her telling him that she was in love with the man in black.

Taniya laughed wondering if he was right about the whole mess. She figured that she was soon to find out so not to worry about it at the present moment. She looked over at Misawa's family who was not as relaxed about the situation as the amazonness was.

"We have to find them," proposed the mother, "We can't let Bastion end up with that harlot." Wesley sighed, annoyed at his mother's words, thinking _this whole mess is such a drag. I need a good smoke right about now._

"You're right, mother dearest," said Raoul, "We must do something about this." The bad actor figured this was going to earn some brownie points, and then later he could have the hotel renamed after him.

"What is the point?" asked Wesley. Wesley wondered _why they would bother after they disbanded Bastion from the family was beyond him._

"Don't you want the best for your brother?" asked the step-father who was set to kill somebody. He didn't particularly like the young prodigious genius, but he would do anything to make his lovely wife happy.

"Yes, but he's happy," replied Wesley receiving a blow from his step-father. Jasmine and Mindy stared in disbelief running to his aid. _This family knows nothing about romance_ thought Jasmine helping Wesley up. Mindy stared at them angrily as she led Wesley to the couch where he was seated beside Chazz Princeton.

"He's happy!" yelled the step-father angrily, "I don't give a shit about that! He should learn from his mistakes!" Chazz closed his eyes, remembering his brothers making fun of him when he told them that he had gotten over Alexis and liked someone else, and how they flipped because she wasn't the ideal woman. _Bastion better be doing something worth it _swore Bastion _or I swear he will feel a world of hurt, and not by me._

"Where would he go?" asked his mother forgetting that Bastion's biological father lived in London also.

"I don't know, mother," replied Raoul without hesitation, "I'll go check the Opera House." His mother nodded in approval and sent her eldest son on his way. Wesley tried to stand up, but was stopped by Chazz.

"This isn't your business," Chazz snarled, "and if you care about Bastion then you'll let him do whatever. He's in love; I know that because he did what none of any of you losers dared to do. So, you will do nothing." Wesley nodded in fear of what the pale-faced boy was going to do.

"You didn't need to be rude," said Mindy to Chazz after he commanded Wesley. Chazz shrugged it off, but at least she wasn't telling him what to do. They looked over at the rest of the angry family.

"I'll check at the church. Maybe they went to confession," said the mother, "John," she said directed her attention to her husband, "You'll go to the Big Ben. Angel and Wesley will run the hotel while we're gone." The rest of the family went to their stations, not knowing where Bastion and Meg had run off to.

Meanwhile, Meg and Bastion had reached a small house in a neighborhood about a mile or two away from the hotel. Bastion pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Bastion thought _my dad won't mind one bit that I came to visit, and he'd probably have some advice for us. _A tall figure with sad blue eyes and slicked dark gray hair with broad shoulders ran to meet his son.

"Bastion! What are you doing here?" asked the excited father embracing his son that he hadn't seen since he was nine-years old. He was dressed in a dirty lab coat and black pants. "Get in here."

"Thanks Dad," answered Bastion leading Meg inside the small house. Meg's eyes glistened in the dim light. The room was lit by lamps and some candles. She had never seen a sane member of the Misawa family before, and he looked normal enough.

"So who's this, and why aren't you in school?" asked Bastion's father curiously but far from condescending tone that welcomed both of them and their relationship. Bastion smiled as he put an arm around Meg warmly.

"Dad, this is Meg. She's my girlfriend. We're in England for a field trip, but we were staying at Mom's hotel, and things turned into a bit of a mess," explained Bastion. His father let out a small laugh figuring that would probably happen knowing his ex-wife was a psycho bitch.

"A bit of a mess is the understatement of the century," added Meg remembering Raoul's stupidity and accusations. She was going to ruin his life one way or the other someway.

"That sounds like it," answered Bastion's dad, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Meg. I hope you won't fear me because of the rest of the clan." He gave Meg a warm handshake.

"Don't worry," replied Meg, "You're too much like your son to make me scared at all." The father nodded approvingly. _Of course my son has good taste in women, he is smarter than most people in the world_ noted Bastion's father.

"So what may I help you with?" asked the paternal figure. Bastion explained how the crazy family and Meg's sister is probably either going to kill them or separate them for life, and they needed to get back to Duel Academy or go into hiding even though Bastion was disbanded from the family.

"That is a dilemma," agreed Bastion's father. He left the room quickly and handed Bastion two boat tickets.

"You two most likely will have trouble returning to Duel Academy, but this is a boat ticket to Domino, Japan. You need to get to Kaiba Corp and explain the situation. He can get you home. The next boat leaves in three days. So the rest of your classmates should still be here. I can hold of the plane, remember, I am an inventor. You two cannot stay in one place. You can stay here until tomorrow, but the more you stay in one place, the more likely you'll get caught," explained Bastion's father after thinking over the matter.

"What about our stuff?" asked Bastion, "It's all at the hotel?"

"I'll get it tonight, trust me. Wesley and I still have a bit of a connection so he'll let me get your things. He'll give me your room number," his father explained calmly.

"We'll be fine," said Meg trying to reassure her boyfriend and herself. She was going to have to be ready for the adventure that was ahead of them.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well, an adventure awaits our heroes. I love this fanfic so far and I hope you do too.**


	14. Day 1: Fights galore

Mew Kazurinu: I switch scenes a lot in the chapter, because honestly, writing about traveling has never been of great interest

**Mew Kazurinu: I switch scenes a lot in the chapter, because honestly, writing about traveling has never been of great interest to me, so this chapter is probably not that good so don't bother telling me that.**

Chapter 14

The couple soon left the sanctuary of Bastion's father's home after the father had left for his job at the college nearby. Bastion had his bag close to him hoping he wouldn't lose them to some hobo, but his girlfriend was more casual about the situation. It was day one of their journey, and her level of adrenaline was rising to the heavens. Bastion thought _it's a new life from here on out. I am a runaway with a girl by my side and I am heading east to get to a boat to save myself from some mess. Well, this trip is far more adventurous than I assumed._

"Bastion," said Meg, "C'mon, if we don't hurry up, then we'll never get to the boat." Bastion nodded in agreement as he pulled out the map. As soon as they got near a highway, the found a green dented car for sale parked in an almost empty parking lot.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Bastion ready to steal the car that obviously came from the 70's-80's.

"We don't have a key for the ignition, but other than that, I'm all for it," replied Meg. Bastion opened the glove box to see a dirty silver key. _That was too easy,_ thought Bastion as he held it up. They, of course, would have to abandon the car at their next stop.

"Let's ride!" said the hyper Meg jumping the passenger's seat. Bastion slid in the driver's seat. They rid in the old car with the radio blaring to some classic rock station. Meg was car-dancing until it hit nightfall.

"Where do we stay?" inquired Bastion unfamiliar with the area. They were somewhere in the country side, a place no one had ever taken him before. Meg looked around thinking she saw a large figure disappear into the shadows.

"I think there is an amazonness colony nearby," replied Meg getting out of the car.

"Will they let us in?" asked Bastion worried.

"Maybe if we fulfill a requirement of course," said Meg hesitantly. _I don't know what type of clan this is, so we must be careful. I will protect us_ thought Meg pulling out a dagger. The two followed the figure until they reached the clan. A small Amazonian child with a dark tan, brown eyes and tangled hair spotted them.

"Trespassers!" she yelled pointing at Bastion and Meg. Many of the bulky women stared at them with unfriendly eyes. The child yelled, "There's a man."

"We need a place to stay," firmly said Meg standing in front of Bastion, "and as for the man, he's my property." She sighed thinking _I'll have to explain to Bastion about amazonness owning certain men._

A woman around Taniya's size and stature stood in front Meg, "Do you know of our customs? You don't look like much of an amazonness, but you seem like a runt." Bastion stared at his, apparently, diplomatic girlfriend who obviously knew what to do.

"I come from a clan in the south east," Meg explained, "My name is Megara, and as for not looking like much of a typical amazonness, I was a sickly child and never got proper training or nutrition." The amazonness nodded wondering if she should let them stay or not.

"And what makes you think you can stay here?" inquired the Amazonian woman.

"I don't," answered Meg calmly though she had to ad lib an answer instead of being cowardly and shy, "but do you think that losing another one of you and a possible way to bring about children would be good for our people?" Bastions figured suddenly amazonness own_ men for possibly more of their type, no wonder Meg called me her property. That was to protect me. I wonder what the requirements are to stay._ Meg also said whilst her boyfriend was in the midst of his thoughts, "We need one night, and then we will be on our way."

"Fine, you know that we have our requirements, and I, as my clan's leader, decide on that," the Amazonian leader announced loudly grabbing the rest of her clan's attention.

"Of course," replied Meg confidently. How hard could it be to fulfill it?

"You have to beat our top warrior in a fight. Whoever falls loses," acclaimed the leader. Bastion and Meg gave each other worried glances. Bastion thought_ if she loses, she'll be seriously injured and we'll have no place to stay, and I think these battles are much different than the fights at our school._

"You have a deal. Is it hand to hand or are weapons allowed?" inquired Meg confidently.

"Hand to hand," the leader said wondering how much talent Meg actually had. Who knew what she was capable of if her abilities were never actually tested?

After a bloody battle that took place for about 45 minutes, Meg won the mêlée with a blow to the Amazonness's one weak spot, her neck. Meg thought _I did it! I actually won! _ She stumbled over to Bastion weakly.

"You did it!" exclaimed Bastion giving her a tight embrace, "that was incredible!" He kissed her forehead. Meg hugged him back with as much strength that she had in her. The leader tapped the champion's shoulder making Bastion turn his girlfriend around.

"You have won," the chief said, "You will be allowed to stay, and we will be honored to have you here whenever you wish." Meg nodded in appreciation holding on to Bastion's arm for support.

"Thank you so much," said Meg as they were led to where they were going to sleep and where food was to be delivered to them shortly. There was a tub of water, two cots, and a small wooden table.

"You should bathe, you are drenched in blood," observed Bastion laying down on one of the cots. Meg took the words to heart as she jumped into the bath fully dressed. She reasoned _there is no way that I am getting undressed in front of him at least not yet. _She scrubbed down with a hard sponge that was near her.

"You're just lucky they didn't make me cage you," teased Meg as she wiped some of the blood away from her face. They laughed as Meg came out of the tub dressed and wet and one of the women came in with food.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Raoul was whining on how his darling mother was yelling at him because he couldn't find his youngest brother. Wesley slammed his head against the desk. Though he was drunk, his older brother still annoyed the crap out of him. Chazz was sitting on the couch nearby the chair Mindy was sitting in.

"Someone shut the bitch up," said Mindy angrily covering her ears. Honestly, Raoul was more of a whining bitch than Missy **(A/N: remember the episode when Syrus became a Ra) **when Zane had turned her down for some other girl that he never confessed his love to.

Chazz stood up deliberating the idea that he'd probably be kicked out of the hotel after this was all said and done. _Mindy better thank me for this, but I am mainly doing myself a favor. _He grabbed Raoul's collar from the front desk and said, "Shut the hell up! No one gives a fucking damn about your mom screaming at you for being a dumbshit." Raoul looked offended and bitch-slapped Chazz across the face.

"Who asked you, you emo!" retorted Raoul.

"Did you just call me an emo?" said Chazz jumping over the desk punching Raoul in the kidneys. "I am not an emo! Emo's are Goth-posers." He kicked Raoul in the shins.

"Oh whatever, you are just an angry fool cause you can't get laid by some girl…" said Raoul pulling Chazz's hair. Chazz punched Raoul's hair making Raoul fall backwards yanking out some of the pale-man's black spiky hair.

"Well, you can't get laid by man, woman, or beast," snarled Chazz giving his opponent a black eye and choking him until Raoul passed out. Everyone stared in disbelief. Who knew Chazz was such a violent soul?

"You are my hero," said the wide-eyed Mindy thinking _Chazz is so amazing and strong to. _Chazz rubbed the spot on his head where Raoul had pulled out a chunk of his hair.

"Well, you can do it next time or you can do something else for The Chazz," Chazz replied with a smirk.

**Mew Kazurinu: Thank you to rurouni shadow for the great Chazz vs. Raoul idea. Well so I'm wondering what Chazz wants from Mindy and what is next for Meg's and Bastion's great adventure?**


	15. Day 2: Arrival and Advice

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Though it was a day earlier than Meg and Bastion expected to arrive to the port, they made it at sunset. Of course, getting there was a dangerous task, and they had hitchhiked with five people. One of them was a pervert that tried to do something, but Bastion and Meg jumped out of the open window and landed hard on the grassy ground. Also, there was the old lady with many different types of cats in her car. Unfortunately, Bastion had a phobia of Siamese cats from a bad experience when he was a child, so the duo weren't in that van for very long.

_**Flashback (The reason of Bastion's secret Phobia)**_

_A seven-year old Bastion came into the hotel in which his family owned and lived. Inside the lobby, a married couple was patiently waiting for their room. Unfortunately for the seven-year old boy, the newlyweds had a Siamese cat who was out of his cage. Bastion neared the cat. He loved animals and wanted to pet the cat. _

"_May I pet your cat?" asked the young lad. He looked up at the excited by nervous couple. _

"_Of course, but I should warn you, the cat can be cruel when he wants to," said the woman kindly and secretly praying that her pet would be nice to the sweet child._

"_Okay, I'll be careful," agreed Bastion happily as he stroked the feline's sleek fur. _

"_What a sweet cat you are," cooed Bastion, but after he spoke those words of kindness, the cat jumped on his face. He scratched the lad's face and crawled down to the floor and dug his nails into Bastion's arms. Sadly for the child, he was wearing a t-shirt. The cat scratched more of the young boy's arms. _

_Bastion ran off and turned to the couple, "Umm…t-thank you for letting me pet your kitty." He shuddered trying to hide his tears._

_**End of Flashback**_

"My back still hurts from jumping out of that window," Meg admitted as they walked through the down. _I wish I had beaten the crap out of that guy, but if he messed up his driving that could have killed us all_ contemplated Meg. Bastion nodded.

"I know the feeling," agreed Bastion. He really wished they had money for a hotel room so they could rest. He wondered if the trip was really worth the trouble, but deep down he knew it was. They walked through the streets unknowing where they were going.

Meg said, "This sucks. I wish I knew the general area." She hated the feeling of confusion, and she knew her boyfriend was feeling the same thing. Bastion reached out for her hand and smiled sweetly.

"I know, but there's not much we can do at the moment. I wish Wesley was here, he travel around the area finding his drug dealer so he could help us," said Bastion with a sigh. Truth was, Wesley wasn't a bad man even though he was a pacifist that was useless when it came for help when needed for confrontation, but he was a good man. Soon a blonde girl who was around Wesley's age wearing a tie-dye shirt and ripped jeans ran up.

"You know a man named Wesley? What's his last name, sorry to be butting in, but I overheard you talking," she said rapidly. Bastion pulled Meg secretly afraid of the overenthusiastic young woman.

"His name is Wesley Oliver Misawa. He's my brother," Bastion said afraid that he was blowing his cover, but if she knew his brother then maybe she could help them quite possibly.

"My love!" exclaimed the blonde, "He's my boyfriend! You must be his younger brother, Bastion. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jenny. Why are you here? You look hungry and tired. You can stay with me totally." She led skipping to her apartment. It was a small place with a separate room for a bedroom and a bathroom. The walls were a shade of aqua and the floor was wooden with a cheetah print room.

"Well, this is it," Jenny announced looking at the couple. Meg seemed to enjoy the brightness and liveliness of the area. Bastion didn't know what to make of it. _She seems like the kind of girl for Wesley _noted the young man. Jenny looked in the refrigerator and asked, "What do you want for dinner. I can kind of cook, but I can make tomato soup and grilled cheese."

"That sounds good," said Bastion remembering his old friend, Chumley who loved and lived for grilled Cheese. The thought gave him some bit of comfort. Meg lay on the couch wishing her back wasn't in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenny looking up from making grilled cheese and soup. Meg explained about the couple's hitchhiking fiasco. Bastion went to sit next to her and gave his girlfriend a back massage.

"Oh my god, you don't know how good that feels. Go lower please," moaned Bastion making the usually calm boy flustered. What was she trying to do to him? She had no idea how much that made his hormones go crazy. He loved her, but he had his moments of lust.

"Food is done!" exclaimed Jenny breaking the sexual tension. Meg rolled off the couch onto Bastion's lap. Bastion blushed making Meg laugh. _He's so shy. It's adorable _thought Meg. They sat down to eat.

While they were in the middle of the meal, Jenny asked, "Do you want me to tell Wesley where you are and safe?" Bastion honestly wanted to tell his brother, but if his evil mother and controlled step-father or Raoul found out, then there would be a massive problem.

"Tell them in a week. We'll be gone, and they wouldn't fly to catch us. I am pretty sure, you know all about the family issues. Our boat leaves at noon, and I don't want any message spread before then," answered Bastion after thinking deeply on the matter.

Jenny nodded, "That's okay." She looked at her cell phone and checked her text messages. She received one from her boyfriend, "You have an amazing brother." Bastion smiled and said something agreeing with Jenny. He winced in pain from his back ache from earlier.

"Get on the couch," commanded Meg leading him to the couch, "You will forget your pain soon enough. Jenny, do you have any massage oils. I am going to do this the professional way. Bastion, take off your shirt." Jenny tossed her the bottle casually.

Meg rubbed some of the oil on Bastion's back. She massaged deeply into his shoulders making Bastion sigh in relief. He went into a daze wondering what his girlfriend was trying to do to him. Meg felt every knot in her boyfriend's back trying to release all his pain and tension. Little did both of them, Jenny was watching and thinking _I don't know what is going to happen. I am going to let them do whatever. It is time for sleep._

"Night you two, don't stay up too late," said Jenny heading to her bedroom wondering if the couple would figure out that the couch folded out into a bed so they would be able to sleep comfortably.

Meanwhile, Wesley was talking to Mindy and Jasmine in his room. He found himself particularly grateful that he found some really nice people he could talk too easily, and that helped him to not have to burden his lovely and happy girlfriend. He had talked about his life, Raoul's story and fantasies, and how his younger brother was in the past, but he wondered about the two girls who listened and gave him advice.

"You know, I have talked about my life for too long. You have about four or three days left here. I want to know about you. I mean you know more about me than Raoul probably does," said Wesley calmly. He rubbed his head watching Mindy's nervous glances.

"There isn't much to me really. I mean, it's really just me being in Alexis's shadow. She's the blonde that hangs out with Jaden and Syrus," Mindy explained.

"How is she so amazing?" asked Wesley, "I mean she just seems too much like a Mary-sue character for my taste." Jasmine laughed and hugged the pillow nearby.

"That's what we think. She used to be our friend before she abandoned us. We try, but we get pushed aside most of the time. Mindy and I pretty much have the same problem, but you know, I want someone to notice how hard I try, and how much Mindy tries, but see she's the shy one. I want to go pro one day, but no one notices my dueling ability, the reason, I got to go to that school," said Jasmine hesitantly. Wesley knew how that felt knowing that his mother favored Raoul though he was a spoiled brat that had no talent except bitching about his hair.

"I am sure someone notices," Wesley reassured them, "Maybe a certain boy perhaps. Chazz seems to hang around you a lot." Mindy sighed knowing that the youngest Princeton was around her a lot, but he always had wanted Alexis. She had liked Chazz for a long time, but it had never been requited.

"I wish. I have always liked him, but he always liked Alexis, no, he loved her. I doubt he'd like me. I am not perfect like her," said Mindy wiping the tears from her eyes. Wesley sighed remembering how he had liked Jenny since middle school, but she had a crush on Raoul. Then the more he was around her, the more he loved her and then she fell for him their senior year. That's why they were so close, and they could never hurt each other.

"Trust me, that could change, or it already has. Talk to him about it," suggested Wesley. Then he turned his attention to Jasmine. "What about you?" Mindy and Jasmine started laughing. As soon as their fits of giggles were over, Jasmine looked out the window.

"I like Alexis's ex-boyfriend, Zane Truesdale, but he left before my second year then he turned evil. I haven't seen him recently. He's a pro-duelist, and I don't know what to do, and I can't get Syrus to tell him. They have a bad relationship," elaborated Jasmine. Wesley knew perfectly about bad sibling relationships. His brother, after Wesley was out of high school, started verbally abusing him calling him worthless, and the mother and the step-dad didn't make things easier. That's why he supported Bastion, so he wouldn't turn out like the emotional wreck that Wesley was.

"Well, I don't know what to do about the Zane thing, but don't worry. I know how love turns around. He's probably already fighting off the evil within. Maybe you'll see him again and you can tell him or befriend him," answered Wesley, "Maybe he'll come to graduation to see Syrus." Jasmine nodded wondering if what he said was true or helpful. He looked at his watch thinking _I missed my shift crap. _Then he shrugged it off, it's not like he got paid much for it. Besides, helping people was much more useful.

**Mew Kazurinu: Well truths were revealed. Sorry that there is so many original characters. I think this is the first time I ever mentioned Zane in my fanfics. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Day 3: Boats and Truths

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bastion woke up holding Meg in his arms. He looked at the analog clock hanging up on the wall. He shook his girlfriend's small body. _She needs to wake up, it's 9:30 am, and we need to get ready to leave. We should be there before 12 pm _noted Bastion. Then an idea hit him, the auburn-headed girl was ticklish. He tickled her side making her jerk around awakened by shock of the tickle torture. She rubbed her eyes and looked displeased.

"What the hell was that for? You know I'm ticklish," complained Meg sitting up. She had fallen asleep in her clothes. Bastion stood up stretching.

"We need to get ready. We need to be there before the boat leaves," answered Bastion pulling her up. Meg moaned unhappily and threw a pillow at him.

"That's all fine and dandy," said Meg sarcastically, "but was it necessary to do that." Bastion shrugged and kissed her forehead.

"I wasn't going to pour cold water on you. Remember you are wearing a white shirt, and that would be awkward," said Bastion looking down at his bare chest. Meg sighed wishing that he wasn't always right. She tackled him pinning him to the floor. Bastion thought _what the heck is she doing? She's crazy._

"Don't ever tickle me again," said Meg angrily. Bastion nodded nervously hoping he wasn't blushing. "Now, I am going to take a shower. It shouldn't take too long, but it should be fine since you took yours when you woke up in the middle of the night." Bastion shook his head. Of course he did, but it wasn't his fault, he was just used to waking up that early.

About twenty minutes later, Bastion was already dressed wearing jeans and a collared shirt and he heard Meg say, "Bastion can you get my clothes out of my bag." Bastion grabbed her black mini skirt and some random shirt. He closed his eyes thinking _she should not have made me do this_ as he reached for some underwear and a bra.

"Here you go," replied Bastion opening the door slightly. Meg quickly grabbed them quickly so he'd have a less of a chance of seeing her in a towel. Bastion went back to the living room. Bastion said mentally to his conscience _I do believe you are going to get the best of me, but just so you know, it's all her fault. She needs to stop doing this to me._

Meg came out putting on some big black boots. "Do I look okay?" inquired Meg. Bastion stood up with the bags and he smiled sweetly.

"You have no idea how great you look. You put even super models to shame," he responded. Meg smiled thinking _He is such a sweetheart. He's genuine. I probably should be nicer to him._ She gave Bastion a big hug wishing that they had all the time together before they had to get on the damn boat.

The couple arrived at the dock around 11:30 which made Bastion a tad anxious. What if the dock manager wouldn't let them on because it was so last minute? _I wish we didn't get lost in this town_ contemplated Bastion. Meg, on the other hand, was relaxed and ready to deal with whatever was in store for them. That was how she was raised.

After giving the boat manager their ticket stub, they sat on the boat both wondering what was in store for them at domino. They had their own room, because people assumed that they were either on their honeymoon or eloping. Meg wished that people wouldn't presume such ideas, but there was nothing she could do to convince them otherwise.

"So how long is the trip until we arrive at our destination?" asked Meg attempting to sound like an impatient tourist. Bastion looked at the brochure they had received from his father.

"About five days," answered Bastion, "So we can rest a little from that journey. Besides, I like the sea, it's very relaxing." He looked out the window mentally thanking his father. He had only luck on his side on this trip. He started to unpack his things, organizing them that best he could while making sure Meg had room for her material possessions.

"That sounds like fun," said Meg as she unzipped her boots. "I really wish Raoul was here." She sighed making a distressed Bastion look up._ Please tell me she doesn't like him in any way_ fretted the young man.

"Why?" he asked. Meg grinned evilly as she stroked the side of his face.

"Just so you could smile as I pushed him overboard," she said slightly pushing Bastion. He could only chuckle lightly as he pushed her in return. She forced herself from acting on sexual urges. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're silly," responded Bastion tickling her side making Meg jump and giggle like a school girl.

"You're unfair," the amused girl replied. She ran behind the couch hoping he would come play hide-and-seek with her. She loved being able to relax like this. Bastion pulled out a notebook trying to make her react. Meg looked over the couch thinking _does he really have to work on formulas now? That's so unfair. He works too much._

Bastion looked behind him to see the figure shrinking behind the couch. He jumped over the couch and sat beside her. "I found you," he taunted, "If you are going to hide, don't hide in obvious spots." He laughed as Meg pouted like a spoiled six-year-old brat that didn't get her way. "Meg, don't give me that look," he said as she gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"Do you have to be so mean?" asked Meg cutely, raising her voice an octave higher. Bastion teasingly rolled his eyes at her with a smirk. Meg wondered what he'd say in response; he didn't fall for guilt trips.

"I think you deserve it," answered her boyfriend mischievously. He jumped back over the couch and continued a formula that he had been working on for the perfect deck. He had the formula memorized, written on his bedroom wall, and in that notebook.

Meg pouted, "No, I don't." She slid over by him on the couch resting her head on his shoulder, "You should believe me." Bastion looked down at the girl who was enjoying herself. Bastion grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry, Meg, I don't," Bastion replied. _Oh, now I remember why she is so hyper today. She had coffee this morning. Note to self: Never give her caffeine, but I must admit, this side of her is amusing as well as adorable_ noted Bastion. Meg stood up and stole his notebook. "Meg, give it back," Bastion demanded.

"Only if you say I am a good girl," Meg said holding the spiral-bound book behind her back. _He'll take my bait_ Meg swore deviously.

"Well, I would be lying. I might if you give me my notebook," replied Bastion trying to snatch it from her. Meg turned around rapidly. She wondered what she should do next. She could either give it back or still play hardball. Hardball was most definitely the choice she chose.

"Sorry, then we have no deal," she said twirling around as she held the notebook close to her chest. Bastion deliberated _she wants to play this game, then she has a no other option than to attempt to catch up with me. I can outsmart her._

"Well, I won't state that you are a 'good girl' unless you can prove it," provoked Bastion curious to her response. He looked at Meg who was contemplating her next actions. She smiled as she neared him.

"How do I do that, Mr. Misawa?" she asked politely.

Bastion shrugged casually and smiled, "Try something, anything. Just give me a reason to believe you are a good little girl." Meg stood on her tiptoes wishing she was taller. Her lips crashed into his in a blaze of passion. She dropped the notebook as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms curling around her waist. _He really does have power over me. That's curious _thought Meg as she slid her tongue around his. Bastion felt himself respond to her action in a similar fashion.

After they broke away, Meg grinned and giggled as she asked, "Am I a good, decent girl now?" Bastion held her tightly.

"I wouldn't say a good girl would do that, but you are always in my book," replied Bastion making Meg smile happily. "And Meg…" said Bastion hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"Yes," she said looking up into his clear blue eyes.

"I love you," he said with his heart racing in perfect time with hers. That was how he had imagined the moment to be like. Hopefully, her response would be the same.

"I love you too, Bastion," she replied resting her head on his chest. This was, and always would be a moment that they would remember. She wondered what Taniya would make of the moment if she witnessed this.

Whilst the couple were having their moment of pleasure, happiness, and joy, Taniya was in panic while Crowler and Taniya were hoping someone had spotted them, and would return them to where they should be. Unfortunately, the flyers they had drawings by Jaden instead of actual photographs, so the three teachers had no such luck. Crowler sighed wishing they would at least call.

"I don't understand why they would abandon everyone to worry about them," Vellian Crowler said hesitantly. He wondered how the amazonness was taking the situation. Fonda and he had just figured out that the Megara and Taniya were sisters. Of course, they had a strained relationship from what the older sister had said.

"It is unusual for Misawa to run off," sighed Fonda Fontaine. She didn't know what to make of the situation at all. She always was a sucker for a lovely romantic drama, but she had no idea that it would actually play out in front of her. _Maybe, it was destined to be _she thought, _but it must be extremely difficult for Taniya to take._

"That's believable," replied the large Amazon woman, "but still he ran off with my sister. She hasn't even bothered to warn anyone about this, and if something happens, I will murder Bastion Misawa." Crowler flinched at the words. She had anger problems just like his ex-wife. He wondered if he ended up with Taniya, would the same story play out and would he have a son that acted the same as his.

"It must be hard on you," said Crowler sympathetically.

"Probably not as hard as you watching your kid grow up from a distance," replied Taniya with the same amount of concern and compassion in her voice.

"Who is your son, Vellian?" asked Fonda curiously. She had heard so much about him that she had to know.

"Jaden Yuki," he replied as the girls gasped.

**Mew Kazurinu: That was interesting beyond reason. I loved the Bastion and Meg scene. It's so playful and cute. Don't ask about the Jaden Yuki being Crowler's son thing. I plan on explaining that in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Domino and Duel Academy

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bastion Misawa and Meg found themselves on the port of the Domino Harbor. It was the same harbor where a Marik-possessed Joey had dueled Yugi Motou. Bastion thought _there is so much duelist history in this very spot. _He wondered what a possessed man in a duel felt. He wondered if Joey tried to fight Marik in his mind as much as possible. A man with blonde hair and brown eyes was talking to a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes. Meg grabbed her boyfriend's arm and moved both them closer.

"What are you doing?" whispered Bastion as Meg placed her hand over his mouth.

"I am trying to figure out who they are. I should know them, well who they are, for some reason," Meg replied in a hushed tone. Hopefully, she could pick up on some of their conversation.

"Do you remember this duel?" asked the woman flipping her long wavy hair behind her. "I mean I know you remembered what happened afterwards. You dived in to save your best friend."

"Yeah, I know," said the blonde man with a Brooklyn accent, "Then my sis saved me, Mai-yeah, I do remember that," agreed Joey. "But the duel is still sort' a blur." Mai nodded. Then it hit both Meg and Bastion that the two blondes were Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. Mai, at least, was well-known in Duel History. Bastion and Meg smiled at each other and left the docks.

"So, now where do we go from here?" inquired Meg as she took in her surroundings. She had never been to Domino before, and the sights were breathtaking. Bastion looked up at the large building known as Kaiba Corp. Bastion pointed at the large company that dominated the gaming more importantly the dueling world. Meg sighed.

"Let's go catch us a ride home then," said Meg, "but don't you think we are dressed a tad casual for a business meeting of sorts." Bastion nodded as they headed into the Kame Game Shop to use their restrooms to get changed into proper attire. They only saw the old man working it so they quickly changed into proper attire.

They went into the massive corporation with Bastion wearing khaki dress pants and a green polo shirt while Meg was wearing a long grey skirt and a pale pink collared shirt. They went to the secretary desk. The blue-haired secretary looked up at the duo curiously.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

"We need to speak to Seto Kaiba," replied Meg confidently. Bastion slapped his head thinking _she's requesting to see a pro-duelist and CEO of the most prominent company in the dueling world. This is not going to work. _The secretary frowned and stood up hating this part of her job.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is in a business appointment right now," she said calmly. Meg scowled, and it was definite that she hated taking "no" for a crucial answer that their lives depended on.

"But it's important. Please, we go to his school, and we need his help drastically," Meg pleaded. The secretary looked confused as Seto and Mokuba walked out the elevator with some other business men. Seto looked over at the two high-schoolers perplexed. Mokuba smiled happily.

"Hi, are you here for a tour?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"We don't give tours, Mokuba," corrected Seto. The secretary wanted to explain the situation before Meg and Bastion realized that before she could talk, they needed to reason with him.

"We ran off from our group at a Duel Academy field trip because of a, well you could call it a crisis, but we need a way back to the Academy, and we came here hoping that you could help us possibly," said Bastion wondering how much of a moron he sounded like.

"Let me clarify," said Meg going into detail about her and her companion's journey then let out a heavy sigh, "So we need help. I know you're busy, but we…" Mokuba hugged them both sympathetically.

"Of course we'll help," said Mokuba, "Won't we, Seto?" Seto was obviously trying not to go against his nature. He knew what happened was more than likely their fault, but they did go to HIS school and from they were duelists that tried their best to get out of a bad situation.

"Fine, but I'm flying the Blue Eyes, and you can't stop me especially if you get jetlag again, Mokuba," Kaiba said. They headed for the boarding pass neither knowing what else would come of their journeys.

Meanwhile, the Duel Academy students plus Raoul, Wesley, and the Mother of the clan plus Jenny headed off their plane already at Duel Academy Island. Chazz looked back to see Mindy and Jasmine talking to Wesley about something. Chazz thought jealously _Wesley has Jenny, why is Mindy walking around with him? _He was going to do something, he had too. Mindy wasn't a goddess, she was just Mindy.

She wasn't Alexis, but after the whole deal with that girl, he wanted something else, and he found her, and it helped that she was easy to talk too and not judgmental of him. Chazz liked her more and more each day, and he wasn't planning to lose her to some taken British junkie.

"Mindy, what the fuck?" asked Chazz turning around. Mindy gave a confused look at Jasmine wondering if she knew what the heck was going on with the man in black.

"What are you talking about, Chazz?" replied Mindy confused taking him by the arm and pulling him away from the group. Wesley and Jenny smiled, their couple senses tingling and undrugged at the moment. Mindy stood up straight looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you hanging around some taken druggie?" demanded Chazz, "Do you like him or something?" Mindy tried to hide her outburst of laughter.

"No, God no, Chazz, he's just my friend. I have friends that are guys like you," Mindy elaborated through her fits of giggles. "What gave you that idea?" Chazz let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," said Chazz then giving a cough, "I just think…that you should like someone who you have known longer." Mindy gave him a hug and ruffled his hair. Chazz faked an offended appearance.

"But I do," Mindy said turning to walk away.

Chazz ran up to her and grabbed her arm, "Tell me who it is." _So I can kick his motherfucking ass_ thought Chazz angrily. Mindy turned around and smiled.

"His name is Princeton, Chazz Princeton," said Mindy with a dreamy grin. "Who do you like? I know it's not Alexis, but I know you like somebody."

"You, doofus," retorted Chazz. Mindy hugged him tightly.

"So where does that leave us?" she asked the guy with spiky black hair. Chazz pointed to the sky with a look that practically screamed _you-tell-me._ Mindy pretended to think long and hard about it and then she gave up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You have yourself a girlfriend," she replied.

**Mew Kazurinu: That's all for this chapter. Yeah, I wanted to get the Mindy and Chazz thing out of the way. So what will happen when Meg and Bastion reach Duel Academy? Will Jaden find out that Crowler is his father? Much more in Chapter 18 coming out soon**


	18. Family Feuds

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

On Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet there was a priest, the young couple, the CEO and his little brother, and a lawyer. Bastion looked around wondering why there was a priest, though Kaiba was well-known for being an atheist, and a lawyer, who wasn't Kaiba's. Bastion thought _this doesn't make much sense. _Something was definitely not right. It wasn't logical.

"Mr. Kaiba," began the Ra student getting a bit of Seto's attention, "Why are there a priest and a lawyer on the flight." The CEO who was piloting the large plane sighed heavily wishing that they weren't on the flight.

"How do you know that isn't Kaiba's lawyer," asked Meg. Bastion explained how if he was Kaiba's lawyer, he'd be in a white business suit and have a silver briefcase. If you worked for Seto Kaiba, no matter the job, there was some very important dress code to follow. Mokuba laughed thinking on how smart the kid was.

"Some dipshit teacher that I have no idea who hired the person is having some legal troubles," explained Seto, "and some visitor paid me a sum of money to bring a priest for some reason. I didn't pay attention to that loser." Meg exchanged a worried glance with her boyfriend. If he felt the same premonition as she did, then he'd worry too.

As they landed, a swarm of students ran to the jet in wonder. How many times do you get to see a flying machine in the shape of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? Bastion and Meg filed off the plane with the priest and lawyer. People gasped. Did they get married and how were they able to fly in high style? Seto Kaiba and Mokuba went back into the air. Meg froze as Raoul and Taniya pushed through the crowd. Taniya looked furious and Raoul had a smug grin on his face.

"Well, the romantic vacation is over," said Raoul with an evil chuckle, "You shouldn't have come back." Taniya grabbed Meg by the arm and tried to lead her away.

"You have caused too much damage," Taniya growled, "What the hell were you thinking? Are you crazy?" She didn't care if she lost her job, she didn't care that the students were watching, but she cared that her sister was out of control. She slapped her younger sister in the face knocking her back. Meg looked up.

"I'm out of control?! You are nothing but a giant bitch. You fucking slapped me," yelled Meg in response. She knew that it could very well be the last of her, but she didn't need to take her crap any longer. She didn't fight back, but she could at least try to get kicked out of the family.

Bastion said, "You know what? We aren't taking this. Raoul, I'm eighteen, you and Mom can just forget about controlling me. I'm a legal adult." Raoul looked overly pissed and scowled more as Wesley and Jenny ran up to the spur of angry tension.

Jenny grabbed on to Wesley's arm hoping that he would be okay. She looked into Wesley's sad eyes. He was trying to figure out what the right thing to do was. He had to help Bastion, but he couldn't figure out what to say. Maybe it wasn't the right time to interfere.

"Shut up, Bastion," hissed the eldest brother stalling for his mother to come and take care of this. Wesley knew that was his cue. He grabbed Raoul by his light purple shirt and threw him from Bastion.

Wesley's growled without fear in his voice but knowing that this would not be the best option, but he had to do it for his brother, "Leave my brother alone! Sorry, that he found some way to escape your royal bitchiness of a mother and you the queen of bitches, but hell, let him be!" Raoul felt his face flush with anger. _Did he just say that_ they all wondered. Bastion felt himself laughing along with Meg, but it ended as the "royal bitchiness of a mother" came.

"Bastion, get away from her for my sake," demanded his mother in a fake sweet tone. Bastion shook his head with disgust. He looked over at Meg and thought _my mother doesn't comprehend that I wouldn't change my relationship for anything. _

"I won't," refused Bastion infuriating his mother and Raoul. Wesley smiled admiring his younger brother's courage. He glanced over at his blonde girlfriend who was cheering Meg and Bastion on.

"You will, won't you Meg?" commanded Taniya. Meg stared at her cruelly wondering how she was related to such a dense woman. The younger sister wondered how was the meanest way to break it to Taniya that breaking up with Bastion wasn't going to happen because of family matters.

"No," replied Meg firmly, "I humbly decline." Taniya had an idea on how to get them apart, and she was going to need the Misawa family's assistance. She looked at them for a required meeting.

**Mew Kazurinu: Oh dear! What will the amazonness do? Find out in chapter 19. Die AMAZONNESS**


	19. Captivity

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bastion stormed into Taniya's office enraged by the fact that his girlfriend was missing. Taniya looked up from her paperwork confused. _He probably found out that Megara is gone _the amazonness thought. She looked into his eyes seeing the anger burning deeply.

"Where is Meg?" he demanded angrily slamming his fists on the desk, "she wouldn't run off, and I know you had something to do with it. Tell me where she is now!" Taniya flinched at the harshness in his voice. The amazonness felt pity for her younger sister's boyfriend.

"I'm not telling you," she snarled in return. She waited for Crowler to burst through the door with news about custody on Jaden. From the story, his wife divorced Crowler when he got the job for Duel Academy when Jaden was six. He didn't receive permission to see his son. To make it unobvious on how he missed Jaden as his son, he treated the teenager like crap. Jaden, of course, had his mother's maiden name for his last name.

Bastion replied with more pain inflected in his voice, "I will find her because," he discontinued as he pulled out a box from his pocket, "I was going to propose to her." Taniya stared in disbelief. Bastion continued his talk, "My father almost gave this to a woman before he met my mother, and gave it to me so I could give it to the right woman, and that's exactly what I am going to do whether you like it or not." He put the ring back in his pocket and left the room.

Meanwhile, Meg was in a wooden cage in her clan's prison. Apparently her family hated the idea of little of her running off with a boy. She closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep and maybe when she woke up, there would be Bastion to take her to Duel Academy. That was a lame wish of hers but nonetheless, she really thought that's what she needed. She took off her boots and socks to reveal her long pale legs. She let out a loud howl of anguish.

A black panther slinked over to greet her master. Meg sighed in relief; it was only Kuroko, her pet and best friend. She squeezed her hand through the bars of the cage to reach her panther. "Kuroko, I wish I could have brought you," said Meg soothingly to the giant feline. The cat meowed in pleasure.

"I guess there's nothing to do but pray we are found huh?" she asked the black pet. She wished that Bastion had known that past the volcano and forest there was a mountain where he could hopefully find her, but he didn't know that. He didn't know that she was captured and imprisoned, and he didn't know that she was alone.

Little did she know, he did know. At that very moment, Bastion was walking around the volcano thinking of what he would have to do when he got to the clan's territory. He had received information for Wesley who overheard Raoul's, his mother's, and Taniya's plan. His blasted family was the one who took her back to her dreaded home. Bastion swore to himself _I will be there for her. I won't let her down. _He looked behind him to see Wesley and Jenny.

"We're coming too," said Wesley, "besides; we can be a distraction, okay." Jenny smiled and patted Bastion on the back in reassurance that they would do whatever they could to be of assistance.

"Yeah totally," agreed Jenny eagerly, "I want you two to work out. Besides, I heard that you were going to propose to her. That's fabulously romantic of you." Bastion laughed thinking that he was so fortunate to have them on his side instead of against him. He knew Wesley was a great and even a braver man than he was the last time he saw him even though that was a week ago.

"Okay, then we have a bit further to go, so let's get a move on," said Bastion as they all went. Bastion thought _Meg loves the thrill of an adventure. Too bad, she got the damsel in distress role. She must hate that beyond all things. _

Sooner than Bastion had expected, they reached the amazonness lands of destruction. He looked at Wesley unknowing what to do in this situation. He couldn't use the excuse that Meg had given the last clan they visited, and to make matters worse, they were sexist.

"What do we do?" whispered Jenny holding on to Wesley's arm. Bastion ran the possibilities through his head and then looked over at the couple. He didn't want them to be in harm's way which was more than likely. Jenny grinned and said, "By the way, we could just jump them."

"They look really strong though," replied Wesley. Bastion looked over at them and nodded. What they could do was more than dangerous. It was nightfall, so perhaps the Amazonian women were asleep. The trio snuck through the camp and hiding behind tents when the saw a woman warrior.

After an hour of wandering, they came to the prison to see Meg in the cage and the panther by the wooden structure holding Bastion's girlfriend. Bastion ran over to greet her concerned. Wesley and Jenny followed making the panther roar. Of course, many cats in the clan did that so no one minded it very much.

"Are you okay?" asked Bastion reaching through the bars to grab Meg's hand.

"Really hungry," she replied, "I am so happy you're here, but you have to hurry up and go if you don't want to be like me." She had so much warning in her voice that Bastion believed it wasn't Meg. Wesley picked the lock with Jenny's hairpin. Meg rushed out only to see her mother.

"Planning on taking away my daughter?" she asked firmly. Her grey hair lit by the moonlight. Bastion nodded holding Meg's hand tightly. She continued, "Well, if that's the case, you do know the both of you will have to fight for her freedom." Bastion agreed quickly.

"We'll fight too," said Jenny and Wesley in unison. All of them were ready for the fight of their lives.

**Mew Kazurinu: So next chapter beware of fighting physco bitches, a pissed Raoul ready for combat, and stuff like that. I cannot believe I am almost done. Wow! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	20. War and Happy Endings

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bastion, Meg, Jenny, and Wesley walked into the amazonness arena. They scanned the crowd of the clan of bulky women and children who looked similar to their mothers and sisters. Wesley gasped when he saw their competitors. He tugged at Jenny's arm. She smiled and whispered, "You need this." She looked at their opponents. Her blonde hair was braided and she was wearing shoulder pads and some armor she found lying around.

Bastion sighed wondering how this battle would turn out. He laughed as he saw Raoul wearing warrior clothing but shirtless to show a tad bit of flab. Bastion thought _Meg can most definitely take down Taniya. I can probably take down my stepfather…how'd he get here anyhow? Jenny can take down my mother, and I am sure Wesley, if he truly wanted to, could beat the hell out of Raoul._ He looked over at Meg who was looking forward to this moment.

"Kuroko!" she exclaimed as her panther ran to greet her, "what are you doing here?" The giant feline rubbed against the pale girl's body. Meg thought _should I let her fight with me?_ "Do you want to fight, Kuroko?" The cat nodded in understanding. (Let's say she had a brilliant pet who understood human speech.)

All nine, including our heroic feline, of the fighters stepped onto the middle of the battle field. A large cheer surged through the crowd as Raoul tried to launch a punch at Bastion's stomach. The punch was caught by Wesley who threw it back.

"Raoul, I'm your damn opponent," yelled Wesley as he kicked Raoul in the face. Jenny ran up and did a back flip into the mother of the Misawa family. Bastion and his stepfather were already throwing punches at each other. Bastion broke his mother's second husband's nose. He looked over at Meg who seemed to disappear then reappear for an attack. It was almost as if she was a ninja.

"Stop running away," screamed Taniya as the panther knocked her over. She had never known that Meg had been training after school every day to finally take her down. Meg jumped over Taniya.

"Sorry," Meg replied, "You always said I needed to be faster, stronger, and braver, and now looks who needs to learn from what she's taught." Taniya escaped from the panther's grasp. They began their grueling battle of Taniya using punches and attacking from behind.

Meanwhile, Wesley and Raoul were wrestling. Raoul tried pulling his brother's hair to prove that Wesley had a high tolerance to pain. This surprised the bad actor as he was pinned to his back to have his drug-addict brother choking him without any sympathy.

"Please let me go," pleaded Raoul hoping to save his skin and then go in for the kill. Wesley let go and then punched him in the face. _This feels pretty good _said Wesley to himself. He looked over at Jenny who had already knocked out his mother. In the amazonness world, that meant Jenny was the winner and the mother was to be kept there until worthy to fight. This meant for a lady in her mid-forties, she wasn't exactly going to be let loose into the world for awhile. Jenny smiled and ran over to assist Wesley.

"You need help?" she asked her boyfriend who was punched in the mouth by Raoul. Jenny who was bruised and had a broken arm jumped on Raoul's back knocking him down. Wesley stepped on him. Raoul and Wesley both bleeding were not meant for this type of confrontation. Jenny smiled as she jumped into her boyfriend's arm. He kissed her on the cheek as they watched the step-dad go against Bastion.

Bastion did not particularly like violence, but he couldn't let down his brother, Meg, or himself for that matter. His step-father had punched him in the stomach. Bastion noticed that his step-father was less attentive to the fight now that his mother had lost to Jenny. _I need to take care of this once and for all_ Bastion noted. He punched his step-father in the stomach making his father throw up crimson blood. The step-father fell to his knees in pain.

"What is your problem, kid?" demanded the man attempting to stand. He took a swing to Bastion's head but fell from exhaustion instead of hitting his step-son. Bastion ran over to Meg who was still battling Taniya. Soon, Taniya was defeated. Meg was once again covered in blood and so was her pet panther.

The crowd had left the stadium and so did Wesley and Jenny. Meg smiled at Bastion who took her hand. "We did it," he said, "though; I didn't think getting revenge meant imprisoning our family." Meg laughed.

"Yeah, your step-dad and Raoul are going to be sex slaves now," she said. He laughed then dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a ring.

"I know timing is awful, but Meg will you give me the pleasure of being your husband?" he asked. She nodded excitedly not noticing Bastion sliding the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Yes," she said happily knowing that they lived through their Romeo and Juliet scenario. They shared a romantic kiss as the sun set.

**The End**


End file.
